You Can Come to Me
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Just a few short drabbles and one-shots of Peter Parker and Michelle "MJ" Jones from the MCU's Spider-Man Homecoming and Far From Home. Might change the rating and add some of the movies' scenes later in the upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Kindergarten

**A/N Hey, guys. This is my first Spider-Man fanfic and I'm gonna be writing a few drabbles and one-shots on Peter Parker and Michelle "MJ" Jones from the Spider-Man MCU. So, please bare with me if I make any grammar mistakes. Make sure you guys also check out my Godzilla fanfic Godzilla Meet the Civilians. I'll also try to update more often for you guys.**

**All of the characters belong to MCU, not me.**

Chapter 1: The Kindergarten

Peter Parker is one of the kids who loved going to school, reading books, as well as making friends. But he often gets bullied by Flash Thompson, whose actual name is Eugene (Which Flash despises when people use his actual name), but Peter could sometimes take a beating or verbal words. One day, Peter spots a girl with messy hair being bullied by the girls Liz Allan and Betty Brant. When they leave, Peter walks over to the girl.

"Hi, are you okay?" asked Peter.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"I'm Peter Parker. What's your name?" he asked.

"Michelle Jones. Call me MJ," she said.

"Nice to meet you MJ," said Peter.

"Nice to meet you too Peter," said MJ.

"Do you have any friends to play with?" he asked.

"No I don't have any friends because those two girls just bullied me and said no boys would ever like me," she answered.

"You can play with me if you like," said Peter.

MJ almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Really! I can play with you?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. You and I can be best friends forever," Peter said with a smile on his face.

Peter and MJ became inseparable best friends for the rest of their lives, hoping that they would become something more. For the next couple of years, some of the kids had started teasing Peter and MJ and singing words such as Peter and MJ sitting in a tree.

**A/N And that's the end of the first chapter for now. So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? If there is any need for improvement, PM me. I will try to come up with more ideas for Peter and MJ drabbles. So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to drop those reviews, follow, and favourite. Because that is what makes me keep going with stories like these.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The School Dance

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the second chapter of Peter and MJ fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you guys for reviewing. It means a lot and it allows me to continue with stories like this. And I promise I would make the chapters a little bit longer than my first one. So, let's get going with the second chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Chapter 2: The School Dance

Peter isn't a stranger when it comes to school dances. He isn't really fond of any type of dancing such as fast and slow dancing. On Friday morning at Midtown High in Queens, the students saw the poster of the upcoming school dance and everyone except Peter, were excited. Peter never took any dancing classes because he felt like he would up embarassing a girl that he would dance with. While Peter was going through his locker to get his books for science class, his best friend Ned Leeds walks up to him.

"Dude, tell me you are excited for this year's dance," said Ned.

"I'm not excited for this year's Midtown High dance," said Peter.

"Come on, this is one of the events that our school is having this year. You should be excited," Ned reminded Peter.

"I'm not a fan of any type of dancing like slow dancing," said Peter.

"You got to attend the dance eventually. Sooner or later, you may regret for not going to the school dance unless you want Flash to make fun of you," said Ned.

"Did you ask anyone to this year's school dance?" asked Peter.

"I did. I asked the school's news reporter Betty Brant," Ned answered.

"And what did she say?" Peter asked.

"She said yes!" said Ned.

"No way. You asked Betty Brant to go this year's school dance and she said yes?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I don't have to remind you about this again, right?" asked Ned.

"Nope, I don't need you to remind me about this every single time," said Peter.

"Did you ask MJ yet?" asked Ned.

"No, I haven't. And I don't plan to because I don't like any type of dancing," Peter answered.

"You got to ask her or Brad Davis will beat you to it," Ned reminded him.

"Please don't say that name. You know how much I hate Brad Davis," said Peter.

The school bell rings and Peter closes his locker and walks to science class. He sat down at one of the desks and waited for the class to start. And right on time, MJ walks in.

"Sup loser," said MJ.

"Hey MJ," said Peter.

As the second bell rings, Peter's science teacher explains on what they would be discussing on today's lesson. After a couple of hours of lecture, Peter and his classmates were dismissed and they were given homework for the weekend. While Peter walks down the hallway, he sees MJ and Brad Davis talking to each other. Brad then gives Peter the middle finger, and Peter thinks about going over to give Brad to give a piece of his mind, but he quickly relents because MJ would freak out. Instead, Peter turns around and heads for his next class.

A couple of hours later...

At the end of the day, Peter was at his locker getting his backpack and getting ready to head home. As he heads out the front entrance of Midtown High, he sees a girl sitting on the set of stairs alone and all by herself.

"MJ?" Peter asked.

"Peter?" MJ said as she turned around, with tears in her eyes.

"MJ, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Brad asked me to the dance, I said yes. But then, I caught him asking another girl to the dance. He tried to explain to me that he only asked me and didn't ask nobody else, I knew that he was lying to me, so I slapped him and left him," she explained.

"I'm so sorry, MJ. I really am," said Peter as he pulled her into a hug.

MJ doesn't say anything as she buries her face on Peter's shoulder.

"Listen, I know you don't have a date to this year's school dance, but will you go to the dance with me?" asked Peter.

"I would love to," said MJ.

Peter smiles and gently wipes the tears off MJ's cheeks with his thumb.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight Peter," she answered.

A few hours later...

Peter was in his bedroom in the apartment getting ready for the school dance. As he was adjusting his tie, Aunt May knocks on the door.

"You look really handsome tonight. MJ's gonna love your look," said Aunt May.

"Thanks, May. I really hope I don't screw up tonight or I might end up embarassing MJ," said Peter.

"Relax, you'll do fine. Tonight is your night right?" she asked as she helps Peter adjust his tie.

"It's my first time attending a school dance and tonight is my night," he answered.

As Aunt May finishes helping Peter adjust his tie, he puts on his dressed shoes.

"Have fun! Don't be home late!" Aunt May called.

"I won't!" said Peter as he heads out the door.

Peter walks to Midtown High where the Midtown High's annual school dance banner is hanging at the front entrance. He enters the gymnasium where there were other students having fun with their dates. Ned and Betty spots Peter and they walk up to him.

"Dude! You made it!" said Ned.

"Good to you see too, Ned!" Peter shouted over the sound of the music.

"You look really nice, Peter!" said Betty.

"Thanks. Have you guys seen MJ?" Peter asked.

"No, we haven't seen her. Didn't she come with you?" Ned asked.

Peter shrugs his shoulders. Then, everyone stopped dancing and drew their attention to something or someone walking. Peter turns around and sees MJ walking down in a pink dress and her hair is curled. Peter walks up MJ.

"MJ. Wow. You look really beautiful," said Peter.

"Thanks, Peter. You look really nice too," said MJ as she blushed.

Peter then held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may," she said as she took his hand.

Peter and MJ walked to the dance floor and they started slow dancing. As they were dancing, Peter glances at Brad and his date.

"Don't look now. Brad and his date just showed up," said Peter.

"Who cares about him? I never liked him anyway," said MJ.

Peter just simply grins, knowing that Brad would never end up getting a girlfriend.

"This is the best night of my life Peter," said MJ.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad that you're my date tonight MJ," said Peter.

Peter and MJ stare at each other for a few minutes until Peter ends up kissing MJ until they both pull away and they lean their foreheads against each other.

**A/N And that's the end of the second chapter of Peter and MJ drabbles. You guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews, favourite and follow. Also make sure you check out my Godzilla fanfic. And I'm gonna try my best to update both stories. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Three Words

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the third chapter of Peter and MJ drabbles. First of all, I want to thank you guys for the favourite and follows because that is what makes me keep going with the stories like this. Make sure you guys also check out my Godzilla fanfic. But, anyway, let's get to the third chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I just happen to borrow them.**

Chapter 3: The Three Words

I love you. Those are the three words that people always say to their loved ones almost every day. But sometimes people can be too scared to say those words. Peter Parker is one of those people who say I love you to Aunt May right before he leaves to go to school every day. One day, Peter was in class and he was assigned to write what I love you means and why it's important to say it to a loved one. Peter has feelings for MJ for a while but he hasn't told her how he feels about her and he feels nervous about saying the three words to her.

"Mr. Parker. Please come up and tell the class what you wrote."

Peter gets up from his desk and walks to the front.

"What I love you means is that those are the three strongest words that it's been said every single day. The reason to say them is because your loved one knows that they have you in their heart. And that they know you are the one that makes them happy. Because one day, they will say the same words at you. And don't feel scared to say it. Or the loved one may never say it back," Peter explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker. Anyone else want to come up next?"

Peter's classmate, Cindy Moon, gets up from her desk and gets ready to explain on what she wrote on her essay. The bell rings, and the class was over.

At lunch, Peter was sitting with his best friend Ned and his girlfriend Betty Brant. Ned and Betty had been dating for a while now and Peter has yet to hear them say I love you to each other. Peter watches them talk to each other. Then, Jason Ionello, Betty's co-host of the Midtown High's school news report, tells her that they have an announcement to make at the end of the day.

"I'll see you later, babe. I love you," said Betty.

"I love you too," said Ned.

Peter lightly punches his best friend on the shoulder.

"Dude, it's about time that I got to hear you say those three words to Betty," said Peter.

"I haven't heard you say it to MJ," said Ned.

"That is because I haven't told her how I feel about her," said Peter.

"Dude, you need to tell her eventually or there will be other guys who will beat you to it," Ned reminded Peter.

Peter realized that Ned was right. He has to tell MJ that he has feelings for her.

At the end of the day, Peter finds MJ at her locker.

"Hey MJ," he greeted.

"Hey Peter," she responded.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" asked Peter.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" asked MJ.

"Do you want to hang out at my apartment?" he asked.

"I love to," she answered.

"Cool. I'll see you outside," he said.

Peter heads outside of the school building and waited for MJ. A minute later, MJ comes out and finds Peter waiting for her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," she said.

Peter and MJ were walking beside each other. Peter's heart starts pounding faster because he was walking beside a girl that he has romantic feelings for a while. At first, there was silence, but Peter is the first to speak up.

"MJ, you look really beautiful today," he said, causing her to blush.

"Thanks, Peter. You look nice too," said MJ as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear which Peter finds very attractive.

The two teens continue walking beside each other until they reach Peter's apartment.

"This is where you live?" asked MJ.

"Yep. This is where I live with Aunt May," answered Peter.

The two teens walk in through the front entrance and take the elevator to the floor where Peter lives. Once they reach the floor, Peter leads MJ to which unit he lives in. He unlocks the door with his keys.

"Hey, May. I'm home!" Peter called out.

"Hey, how was school today?" asked Aunt May.

"It was all right. Nothing new has really happened," he answered.

"Who's this?" Aunt May asked, referring to MJ.

"May, this is Michelle. She goes to Midtown High with me," said Peter.

"Call me MJ Ms. Parker," said MJ.

"It's really nice to meet you MJ. Please call me Aunt May," said Aunt May.

"May, MJ and I are gonna be hanging out here for a while, if that's okay with you," said Peter.

"Of course. You're welcome to our apartment anytime MJ," said Aunt May.

"Thank you Aunt May," said MJ.

The two teens walk to Peter's bedroom and they sat down beside each other on Peter's bed.

"MJ, did anybody tell you I love you? I'm talking about those who are close to you," he said.

"I'm not really close with anybody. And I never heard those three words in my life," she said.

"Oh. A few times I would say it is to my aunt before I head out for school," said Peter.

"That's nice. At least you got somebody who you're very close to," said MJ.

"MJ, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," he said.

"What is it, Peter?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say it, but since we're not really close friends, I uh, I have romantic feelings for you. MJ, I'm in love with you," said Peter.

MJ sat there, shocked by what Peter had just said. Peter, who saw MJ's shocked expression face, quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh, no. I'm really sorry, MJ. It was too early for me to say it. I don't know what's going on with me," said Peter.

Before he can say more, MJ suddenly kisses Peter on the lips, cutting him off.

"I had a crush on you for a while too Peter," said MJ, as she pulled away.

"What does it mean?" asked Peter.

"I like you, Peter. I've liked you since Liz moved away," she answered.

"I like you too, MJ. I didn't have feelings for Liz anymore since she moved away," he said.

Peter then pulls MJ for another kiss, not wanting anybody to interrupt their moment.

"I love you MJ," said Peter.

"I love you too, Peter," said MJ.

**And that's the end of the third chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? This idea just like popped up inside my mind. Anyway, that will be the end for now. The next few chapters will be coming soon. Also, I'm trying to get back to writing on my Backstage fanfic since I was focused on Godzilla and Spider-Man fanfics. But anyway, you guys know the drill. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, or follow.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dinner Date

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the fourth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles. First of all, I want to thank you guys for supporting this story because I've been on team Spideychelle since the 2017 movie Spider-Man Homecoming. Anyway, in this chapter, I'll be writing the dinner date on the request from Heinor Lopez. So sit back and enjoy the fourth chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to Marvel including Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Rest in peace to the both legends who wrote and created the webslinging superhero.**

Chapter 4: The Dinner Date

Peter Parker has been living his life being single and he hasn't asked a girl out on a date since his former crush Liz moved away because of the crimes her father had committed while operating as Vulture. One day, Peter comes up with an idea to ask MJ out on a date but he hasn't come up with any ideas on where to take her and how he would impress her.

"Dude, have you asked MJ out on a date yet?" his best friend Ned asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't have any ideas on where to take her and how to impress her," said Peter.

"You got to ask her out or someone else might beat you to it," said Ned.

"I know you're being helpful. But I'm not sure if it's really gonna help me," said Peter.

"What up dorks?" MJ greeted them.

"Hey, nothing much. We were just talking about Ned and how he's planning to ask Betty out on a date," Peter lied.

"Yeah, so far I got nothing," said Ned, going along with the lie.

"Interesting. No boys never asked me out," said MJ.

"Anyway, Ned and I have a class to go to. So we'll catch you later," said Peter.

"Later dorks," said MJ.

"That was too close, dude. She could've eavesdropped on everything we said," said Peter as soon as he and Ned were a little far away from MJ.

Unbeknownest to them, MJ was watching them and she has heard everything. No boys ever liked her and they never even asked her out.

A couple of hours later...

Peter was at his locker and he watches his rival Brad Davis walking over to MJ and Peter realizes that Brad was gonna ask MJ out on a date. Peter never really liked Brad because Brad has always been going around chasing MJ non-stop. Peter stalls for a moment as he watches Brad and MJ engaging in a conversation.

"Hey MJ," said Brad.

"What is it now, Brad?" asked MJ in annoyance.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" asked Brad.

"I'm not interested in going out with you Brad," MJ answered, getting more annoyed.

"Come on, give me a chance!" he begged.

"For the last time, Brad. I am not interested in you or anything," she said.

Peter watches the conversation nearby in amusement as MJ turned down Brad multiple times. Right as MJ turns around and tries to walk away, Brad grabs her right wrist. Peter, finally having had enough, closes his locker and walks up to Brad and grabs his arm.

"Hey, I believe MJ said she's not interested in you," said Peter sternly.

"This doesn't involve you Peter," said Brad.

"Really? It doesn't? Why don't tell you everyone here that you've been stalking MJ non-stop since you have eyes for her," said Peter.

"That's not true. I never stalked her," said Brad.

"Don't act all innocent Brad. I've been watching you since the moment you've been asking MJ to give you a chance," said Peter.

"Enough! What's going on here?" asked Mr. Morita, the school's principal.

"Nothing, sir. I'm just telling Brad here to stop stalking MJ," said Peter.

"That's enough, Peter. I will take it from here. Brad, in my office now. I don't want to hear buts or excuses from you," said Principal Morita sternly.

Brad, having been humiliated by Peter, lets out a groan and follows Principal Morita to the office to get a punishment.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that MJ," said Peter as soon as Brad and Principal Morita walked away.

"It's okay, Peter. He has been stalking me on social media too," said MJ.

"Anyway, do you want to go out on a date tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to. I'll text you the address later today," she said.

"Cool. I'll come by and pick you up," he said.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Yep, I will see you tonight MJ," said Peter.

A few hours later...

Peter was in his apartment getting ready for his date night with MJ. He goes through his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. While going through, his Aunt May knocks on his bedroom door.

"Having trouble picking out which outfit you're going to wear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know which one to pick," he answered.

"Relax, it's your first date tonight. You should have no trouble," said Aunt May.

"That is what I'm afraid of, May. I feel like I'm going to embarass MJ and she may never give me another chance," said Peter.

After going through his closet, Peter finally finds the perfect outfit to wear. He changes into a dressed shirt, dressed pants, as well as dressed jacket. He then adjusts his tie and walks to the bathroom to gel his hair and he quickly does a mouthwash to make sure that he has a fresh breath. After getting dressed, Peter heads out the door.

"Have fun! Come home before curfew!" said Aunt May.

"I will! Don't wait up on me!" said Peter.

Peter was walking down the street to MJ's house and he soon gets nervous because it was his first date with MJ. When he reaches her house, he rings the doorbell and MJ's mother answers the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up MJ," said Peter.

"You must be Peter. MJ has been talking about a boy named Peter who had asked her out on a date tonight."

"Mom, who's that at the door?" MJ called.

"It's your friend Peter. He's here to take you on the date."

When MJ comes down the stairs, Peter was shocked by how she looks. He studies her thoughtfully. MJ was wearing a dress and has her hair curled and she has a clutch wristlet on her left wrist.

"MJ, wow. You look absolutely beautiful," said Peter.

"Thanks, Peter. You dressed up really nice," said MJ.

"Should we get going?" he asked.

"We should," she answered.

"Remember to come back before curfew, MJ!"

"I will! Don't worry, mom!" said MJ.

Peter and MJ walked toward an Italian restaurant where the waiter takes them to a table.

"You look really pretty," said Peter.

"Therefore I have value?" MJ asked.

"That's not what I meant," said Peter.

"I'm just kidding. You look really nice Peter," said MJ.

After eating, Peter pays the bill and he and MJ leave the restaurant. While walking down a street, they hold hands. When they get to MJ's house, the two teens look at each other's eyes.

"Peter, thank you for taking me out to the best date of my life," said MJ.

"You're welcome, MJ. This has the best night of our lives," said Peter.

Before MJ heads inside, Peter grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a kiss on her lips. MJ's eyes widened as Peter pulled away and the color starts flooding on her face.

"MJ, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Peter," she answered.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said.

"See you Peter," she said as she heads inside and locked the front door.

Peter makes his way back to the apartment and the smile appears on his face. When he returns, he unlocks the front door.

"Hey, May!" he greeted as he entered and locked the door.

"Hey, how was the date?" she asked.

"It was really awesome. I asked MJ to be my girlfriend," he answered.

"You did? You're finally grown up," said Aunt May.

"I'm not really fully grown up yet, Aunt May. I'm still fifteen years old," said Peter.

Peter goes to his bedroom and changes his clothes. He then laid down on his bed and closes his eyes. Tonight was the best night of his life.

**And that's the end of the fourth chapter. So what did you guys think? Anyway, I'll be thinking of an idea for the fifth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles fanfic. So you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fix

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the fifth chapter of Peter and MJ drabbles. So, after seeing Spider-Man Far From Home and going back to the attack in London, I was thinking what would happen if the Avengers like Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, and Ant-Man went to London to help Peter expose Mysterio and his associates for creating the fake Elementals before Peter ends up being exposed as Spider-Man? Spoilers from Far From Home. This is your only chance to turn back if you want to avoid spoilers.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, not me.**

Chapter 5: The Fix

After getting injured from being hit by a train in Germany, Peter makes a new tech suit and heads to London to save his friends. He asks Happy to contact any of the Avengers to help expose Mysterio for being a fraud and Happy obligated. Once they reach London, Peter lets go the side of the private jet and flies towards the London bridge.

"Happy, have you reached out to any of the Avengers yet?" asked Peter.

"Not yet, I still haven't gotten a response from them," Happy answered.

"Keep me updated. I need to get close to Beck," said Peter as he flies to the illusion.

"It's not real, it's not real!" he told himself.

Peter flies towards the illusion and he starts webbing the drones right away. He then realizes that Beck knows that he is alive and he is in London.

"I hope that Happy got a response from the Avengers," said Peter.

"Peter, are you there?" Happy asked through the comms.

"I'm here. I'm inside the illusion and I'm trying to web the drones right now," Peter answered.

"I was able to reach out to King T'Challa of Wakanda, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, and Wanda Maximoff. They're on their way," said Happy.

"Thank you, Happy! I really need help to expose Beck as a fraud," said Peter.

Peter then soon realizes that the drones are now firing at him. Using his abilities, he quickly dodges and avoids bullets, but he is nearly hit a bullet. Soon after, something or someone flies at rapid speed and Peter realizes that it's Captain Marvel.

"Captain Marvel!" he called out.

"Hey there, Peter Parker. It's been a while," said Captain Marvel.

"It sure has. You made it in time," he said.

"What are we dealing with here?"

"I'm trying to expose Quentin Beck aka Mysterio. He used the drones to stage a fake Elemental attack across the world," Peter answered.

"Sounds like he's a fraud," Captain Marvel pointed out.

"He is. He's trying to make the whole world think he's a superhero," said Peter.

On the ground, a man wearing a kinetic energy suit and Peter realizes that it was Wakanda's King T'Challa, who's better known as Black Panther.

"Your highness," said Peter as he bowed his head.

"It's good to see you again, my young friend," said T'Challa through his thick African accent.

A woman with red telekinetic powers floats down beside T'Challa.

"Scarlet Witch. It's nice to see you," said Peter.

"You too, Spider-Man. Your friend contacted us and said you needed help to stop Mysterio and expose him as a fraud," said Wanda in her strong accent.

Next to Wanda is a man wearing a suit, returning to his normal size.

"Ant-Man," Peter greeted the former criminal.

"Spidey, good to you," Scott Lang replied.

"Sorry I hate to break up the reunion, but we have a villain to deal with," Captain Marvel said.

"She's right. We have a man and his associates staging a fake Elemental attack," said T'Challa.

"What's the plan?" Wanda asked.

"Okay, Mysterio has his crew somewhere. One is underground creating the pulse to make it think that the Elemental is attacking. Another one is hiding somewhere, using the illusion technology, the other is hiding in another place after ditching the bus in the killzone at the bridge, and the last one is somewhere else steaming Mysterio's costume," said Peter.

"I'll deal with Beck. Your highness, you find the illusion technologist. Ant-Man, find the woman steaming Mysterio's costume with the hot iron. Scarlet Witch, find the bus driver who placed my friends in the killzone. And Captain Marvel, find the associate creating the pulse in the underground," Peter explains.

"Sounds good to us. Let's do this," said Ant-Man.

With the plan set in motion, the group splits up to find their targets.

T'Challa runs to find his target and spots a van parked nearby. He walks over and rips open the door with his right claw and finds a man wearing glasses, William, and T'Challa deduces that this man is one of Mysterio's associates. T'Challa quickly takes care of him and he realizes that the illusions are being downloaded. T'Challa then quickly destroys the monitor, as well as the USB drive.

Meanwhile with Wanda, she finds the man, Gunterman, whom she deduces that he was the bus driver that led Peter's friends to the killzone. Wanda's eyes glew red, feeling enraged by the man's actions for attempting to murder the innocent teenagers. She uses her telekinetic powers to restrain the man.

Captain Marvel flies to the underground where she finds the woman, Victoria, increasing the pulse using the tablet. The former US Air Force pilot then uses her proton blast ability to destroy the machine that's creating the pulse before knocking out Victoria.

Ant-Man then encounters the woman, Janice, who is in the middle of steaming Mysterio's cape with the hot iron, although Scott would never harm a woman, Janice then throws the hot iron at Scott, but he easily shrinks the hot iron before knocking out Janice.

Peter, who has finally gotten through the drones, makes way towards Mysterio. Mysterio then uses the drones to trap Peter in an illusion.

"Come on, Spidey sense. Do not let me down," he told himself.

Peter takes a deep breath before running and start taking down the drones single handedly without his disabled web shooters.

"You're done, Beck! Your trick days are over! Give me the glasses!" Peter declared.

"You want these glasses? Here you go," said Mysterio.

Peter, sensing another trick, grabs the gun, revealing the real Mysterio.

"You can't trick me anymore," said Peter.

Peter then takes the glasses back.

"EDITH, I want all of the drones executed," Peter ordered.

"Confirmed, Peter. All of the drones have been executed," EDITH confirmed.

"And EDITH, check to see if Beck has any more tricks on him," said Peter.

"Check his pocket. Something is there," said EDITH.

Peter grabs the camera recorder and discovers Mysterio's last trick. He realizes that Mysterio intended to post the video to the world and frame Peter for killing him and exposing his secret identity as Spider-Man. Peter, angered, destroys the video evidence.

"Is anybody there?" he asked through the comms.

"Peter Parker, good to hear you. We thought we lost you," said Captain Marvel.

"Mysterio's dead. What about his employees?" asked Peter.

"We caught them. I was able to recover a surveillance video that will expose Mysterio's crimes to the world," said T'Challa.

"Good work, everybody. Now it's time to turn in the evidence and expose Beck and his crew of associates for what they did," Peter declared.

Peter drops to the bridge and MJ runs to him and they hug each other.

"Peter, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Is everybody else okay? And are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everybody's fine. And I'm okay. I thought I lost you," said MJ.

Peter lets MJ hug him for a while.

"Peter, the guy who said he works with you gave me this," she said as she took a broken necklace out of her pocket.

"No, no. I had this plan to give it to you when we're in Venice," said Peter.

Before Peter can say more, MJ kisses him.

"And you kissed me," he said.

Just then, Wanda, T'Challa, Scott, and Captain Marvel approach the two teenagers.

"Thanks, everybody. I don't know what to do without you guys," said Peter.

"It's our pleasure, my young friend. We're glad that we were able to help you out," said T'Challa.

"So, who's this?" Wanda asked.

"Guys, this is MJ. My girlfriend," said Peter.

"I know who you guys are," said MJ.

"Anyway, we got to go back to doing our jobs now. It was good to see you, Peter Parker," said Captain Marvel.

"Again, thank you guys. I couldn't do all of this without you," said Peter.

"It's our pleasure. Contact us if you need urgent help," said Wanda.

Captain Marvel then flies to the sky and returning to explore in deep space, Wanda returns to Sokovia to return to her normal life, T'Challa returns home to Wakanda to continue his reign as king, and Scott heads back to San Franscisco to be with his daughter. Peter then turns to his girlfriend.

"MJ, I'm really sorry to bring you into this situation," said Peter.

MJ then kisses Peter again.

"Don't apologize. I think I love you," she said.

"I think I love you too MJ," he said.

**A/N That's the end of the fifth chapter for now. So what did you guts think? Was it too cheesy? I thought about writing this since I went to see Far From Home. So you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. The sixth chapter will be on its way later this week.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Date

**A/N What's up, everyone? I'm back with the sixth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles fanfic. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made another request for the chapter. This chapter will feature Peter and MJ going on a double date with Betty and Ned. So, sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I'm just borrowing the characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. All the right belong to them.**

Chapter 6: Double Date

Peter and MJ had been a couple for a while now and so far Peter has been the only one who has arranged activities with MJ. One day in school, Peter sneaks up behind MJ.

"Guess who?" he asked as he covered her eyes.

"Is it my amazing boyfriend Peter?" she asked back.

"Yep, it is. You guessed it right," said Peter as he uncovered her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"You guys are so cute together," said Betty as she and Ned approached the couple.

"Thanks you guys," said MJ.

"I think we should do a double date or something," Peter suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think, babe?" Ned asked Betty.

"It's a great idea, babe. Let's do it," said Betty.

"Cool, where do you guys want to go for our double date?" Peter asked.

"We can go to a sports bar and grill to play a game of pool," Ned suggested.

"We're not legal to drink alcohol yet. We're still underage," Betty reminded Ned.

"We could go bowling and eat at a Korean BBQ restaurant afterwards," said Peter.

"I love how you come up with different activities suggestion," said MJ.

"Thank you, beautiful. And you're amazing," said Peter.

MJ blushed as Peter called her beautiful.

A few hours later...

Peter was in his bedroom getting ready and dressed for his double date with MJ as well as Ned and Betty.

"So, what's the occasion today?" his Aunt May asked.

"MJ and I are going on a double date with Ned and Betty," said Peter.

"A double date? That's interesting," said Aunt May.

"It's MJ and I's first double date. She and I would usually spend time with each other doing the activities that I've arranged so far," he said.

As soon as Peter finishes getting dressed up, he heads out the door.

"Have fun! Don't be home late!" she called.

"I won't!" he called back.

He walks towards MJ's house from his apartment and when he gets there, he rings the doorbell and MJ's father answers.

"Good to see you, Peter. Michelle's been expecting you," he said.

"Michelle, get down here. Peter's here."

MJ walks down the stairs and Peter looks at her thoughtfully. She was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans and she has her hair straightened.

"MJ, wow. You look really nice," said Peter.

"Thanks, Peter. You look really nice too," said MJ.

Peter and MJ heads out to meet with Ned and Betty at the bowling alley. While they were walking, they held hands.

"I can't believe this is our first double date," said Peter.

"Yeah. I don't know if the double dates are supposed to be fun or not," said MJ.

"I guess we'll have to find out ourselves, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

Peter and MJ approach the bowling alley where they spot Betty and Ned.

"Peter! MJ! Over here!" said Betty as she flagged them.

"Peter, MJ. You guys dressed up really nice," said Ned.

"Thanks. You guys look nice too," said MJ.

The four teenagers then inside and they get their bowling shoes and they get ready to play a round of bowling. Peter is the first one to go up.

"I'm never really good at bowling," Peter told to himself. He then throws the bowling ball and hits a few pins. Next, he throws the ball at the last pin and gets the spare.

"My turn," said MJ. She picks up the bowling ball and throws it. She then knocks out all of the pins and get a strike.

"Oh! Strike one for me!" she said to her boyfriend Peter.

"I'm up next," said Ned as he gets up from his seat. He grabs a bowling ball and throws it at his targets. Like with MJ, Ned gets a strike.

"Oh! That's one for me!" he said.

"I'm going next," said Betty. She picks up a bowling ball and throws it, but she manages to knock a few bowling pins down. When she throws it, the ball misses.

"Aw, I'm not really good at this," she muttered.

"It's okay, babe. You'll get the next one," Ned reassured her.

The four teenagers then spend the next hour playing bowling until they end up getting exhausted.

"I think we should go eat at the Korean BBQ restaurant now," said Peter.

"That's a good idea. Let's get going," MJ agreed.

The four of them get up from their seats, returned the bowling shoes, and head to the restaurant. The server takes them to the table.

"Never in my life that I had fun in double dates," said Ned.

"Me too. Bowling was one of the activities to begin with in a double date," said Betty.

The waiter then brings the food and the four teens start eating right away. After eating, they pay the bill together.

"Well, that was a fun double date," said Peter as they left the restaurant.

"Yeah, it sure was. I don't know if I want to do something like this again," said MJ.

"I gotta take Betty home. It was good doing this double date," said Ned.

"We'll see you guys in school," said Betty.

"We'll see you two," said Peter.

The four teens say goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways to go home. Peter and MJ head back to MJ's house.

"MJ, what did you think of tonight's double date?" Peter asked.

"I had fun. But I don't know if I want to do another double date," said MJ.

As they arrive, MJ gets ready to go inside. Before she can, Peter pulls her in for a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, MJ. I love you," said Peter as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Peter. Have a good night," said MJ.

**A/N And that's the end of the sixth chapter for now. So what did you guys think? I thought about how I would write the double date on Heinor Lopez's request. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews. Also, make sure to check out my Godzilla fanfic titled Godzilla: Meet the Civilians. I love you guys, and the seventh chapter will be on its way sometime later this week.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Babysitting

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the seventh chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles. So, on the request of addykuluki98, I'm gonna be writing Peter and MJ on babysitting Tony and Pepper's daughter Morgan. This takes place a few months after the Avengers Endgame ended. Major spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. This is your one and only chance to turn back if you want to avoid any spoilers from Avengers Endgame. So, anyway. Sit back and enjoy reading the chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the MCU.**

Chapter 7: Babysitting

It's been a tough few months since Tony Stark died saving the world. Peter hasn't been asked to babysit a child since his idol and mentor sacrificed his own life to save the world from Thanos, who intends to re-create planet Earth in his own image. One day, Peter gets a phone call from Happy.

"Hey, kid. I got something for you," said Happy.

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Pepper's gonna be out of town for a few days to make ends meet regarding the Stark Industries. And I gotta escort her. Also, Morgan is gonna be by herself and I need you to come to Tony's cabin to look after Morgan until Pepper gets back," answered Happy.

"Are you offering me to babysit Mr. Stark's daughter? I can call MJ and she and I could look after Morgan until Mrs. Stark gets back," said Peter.

"Of course. When you come over, Pepper will explain some rules," said Happy.

After Peter hangs up, he calls MJ, but the call goes to voicemail.

"This is MJ. Leave a message," she said at the end of the line.

"Hey, MJ. So Happy just called me and he wants both of us to babysit Mr. Stark's daughter Morgan because Mrs. Stark is gonna be out of town for a few days. Just call me back when you get this, okay? I love you," said Peter as he ends the call.

Peter goes to the living room and talks to Aunt May.

"Hey, May. Happy just called me and he said Mrs. Stark is gonna be out of town for a few days and he asked me to go babysit Mrs. Stark's daughter Morgan," he explained.

"Really? That's nice. Did you call MJ?" she asked.

"I did, but the call went to voicemail and I just left the voice message for her," he answered.

"So this is your first time babysitting, even though you're still a teenager."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna have a good or a bad time doing it," said Peter.

"Don't worry. You got this," said Aunt May.

Just then, Peter's phone rings and he realizes it's MJ calling back.

"Hey MJ," said Peter.

"Hey. So Iron Man's wife is gonna be out of town for a few days and the sweaty guy wants us to look after Morgan?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. But we have to go over some rules when we go to the cabin," he said.

"All right. But I am not gonna be responsible for what happens to one of us," she said.

"Great. I'll see you then," said Peter.

"I love you Peter," said MJ.

"I love you too MJ," he said as he hung up.

A couple of hours later...

Peter and MJ head to Tony's cabin to look after Morgan until Pepper comes back. Peter knocks on the door and Pepper answers.

"Peter, it's nice to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Stark. By the way, this is MJ. My girlfriend," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stark," said MJ.

"You too, MJ. Come on in," said Pepper.

"Morgan, come down here! We got two guests looking after you until I get back."

"Peter!" Morgan called and hugged Peter.

"Hey, how you doing, Morgan?" he asked.

"I'm good," she answered.

"That's good to hear. Morgan, this is MJ. She and I are gonna be looking after you," said Peter.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," said Morgan.

"It's nice to meet you too Morgan," said MJ.

"Okay, before I leave. I got some rules to go over with. One, make sure that Morgan doesn't leave the house without an adult. Two, if she gets hungry, make some cheeseburgers. Three, if she wants to hear a bedtime story, make sure it's good and not scare her. And four, make sure that she doesn't go anywhere that's dangerous. You got it?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, we got it. Have a safe flight Mrs. Stark," said Peter.

"Morgan, I gotta go. Be good, okay?"

"I will. Have a safe flight mommy," said Morgan.

"I'll see you in a few days," said Pepper.

"Morgan, what do you want to do?" asked Peter.

"Could we play hide and seek? I really want to play that game," said Morgan.

"Sounds good. You and MJ go and hide. I'll do the counting," said Peter.

Morgan and MJ start going into their hiding places and Peter starts counting.

"One. Two. Three. Four. And Five! Ready or not, here I come!" he called.

Peter then starts searching for his girlfriend and Morgan on where they're hiding. MJ, who is hiding from her boyfriend, thought that her hiding place is safe. Unfortunately, Peter finds her.

"Found you! You think you can hide from me?" he teased.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe you found me that fast," she said.

"Come on, let's go find Morgan," said Peter.

Morgan remains hiding in the closet of her bedroom. She doesn't make any noise, but the sound of her giggle gives away and Peter eventually finds her.

"Got you! You got a decent place to hide," he said.

"Could you read me a bedtime story?" she asked.

"Of course. Which one do you want to hear?" asked Peter.

"Anything. But nothing scary," said Morgan.

Peter then starts reading a bedtime story. As he gets near the end, Morgan falls asleep in Peter's arms. Peter then stops reading as he carefully carried Morgan to her bedroom. He gently sets her down in her bed and gets ready to turn off the light and close the bedroom her. Before he can leave, Morgan wakes up.

"Peter, do you want to know what daddy said to me before he died?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He said, I love you 3000. I would never be able to forget that," said Morgan.

"I miss him. You miss him, too?" said Peter.

"I miss daddy. I wish that he was still here," she said.

"Yeah, me too. Get some sleep, okay? We can have another fun time tomorrow," he said.

With that said, Peter turned off the light and quietly closed the bedroom door.

"Is she asleep?" asked MJ.

"Yeah, she's asleep now," said Peter.

"I think that this has been probably the best day for us," she said.

"Yeah, me too. We never really babysit before," he said.

MJ then suddenly starts falling asleep as she tries to stay awake.

"I think we both should get some sleep. We have another day tomorrow to spend with Morgan," he reminded her.

MJ then fell asleep on Peter's shoulder.

"I love you Peter," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you 3000 MJ," he said, recounting what Morgan had said to him earlier.

**That's the end of the seventh chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? This request was from the suggestion of addykuluki98. Anyway, the eighth chapter will be on its way soon on the weekend or next week. Also, make sure you guys check out my other fanfics like Godzilla Meet the Civilians on the Godzilla fanfic as well as The New Student that I posted on the Backstage fanfic. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite and follow. And I'll also be taking requests from the reviews section.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Kiss

**A/N Hey, everyone. So I'm back with the eighth chapter of the Peter and MJ one-shots drabbles. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made another request. In this eighth chapter, Peter and MJ will have a make out session of their own. So, sit back and enjoy reading the chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the MCU, including to the legends Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.**

Chapter 8: The Kiss

Peter and MJ had been going out for a while now and they still haven't kissed each other yet, although they can't do it when there is people around them. Despite having setbacks, Peter plans to share a kiss with MJ somewhere private where they would not make people feel uncomfortable around them.

"Hey beautiful," Peter greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Peter," said MJ as she blushed.

"Do you want to hang out after school today? We could go somewhere you like," he said.

"Can we hang out at your place? We could do some one on one time," she said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you later," said Peter.

"See you later Peter," said MJ.

A couple of hours later...

After school, Peter gets ready to meet up with MJ outside of the school. His phone rings, Peter takes it out of his pocket and Aunt May was calling.

"Hey May," said Peter as he answered the phone call.

"Hey, I got things to do at work today, so I can't come home to make dinner. You can feel free to make something you like. But make sure you clean up because I don't want to see any mess by the time I get back," said Aunt May.

"I won't. Love you, May," he said.

"Love you, too. Make sure you don't make any mess," she said.

After hanging up, Peter heads out the front entrance and waits for MJ. He hears the front door open and MJ steps out.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm all set. Let's go," he answered.

They walk down the street hand to hand. Peter then speaks up.

"So, May won't be home later today because she has a lot of things to do at work," he said.

"What does she do?" she asked.

"She works at the shelter for the homeless who doesn't have any place to go," said Peter.

"Oh, that's cool. Sounds fun," said MJ.

"It sure is. She has been working there for a while," he said.

After walking and talking, Peter and MJ head inside the apartment and Peter unlocks the door with his keys.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked MJ.

"Well, since May won't be home for a while, we could make something to eat," Peter answered.

"I was thinking we could make Macaroni and Cheese," she suggested.

"That's a good idea. You know how to make it?" he asked.

"Not really. I was thinking that you could show me," she answered.

Peter puts on his apron and MJ does the same and she ties her hair into a ponytail. Peter explains to MJ on the ingredients and how to make Macaroni and Cheese really perfect.

While the Macaroni and Cheese is in the process of being cooked, Peter smirks and he throws something at MJ, who was unsuspicious. She shrieks and they get into a food fight. After getting into a food fight for a couple of minutes, the two teens realize they made a mess and Peter realizes that he promised his aunt he would not make any mess.

"Come on, let's better clean this up before May comes home and freaks out at this mess," said Peter.

Peter and MJ started cleaning up the mess they made. After half an hour of cleaning up, they sat down on the couch and lets out a deep breath. MJ turns her head and stares at Peter. And without thinking, she tilts her head and kisses Peter. Peter wraps his arms around MJ's waist and MJ wraps her arms around Peter's neck as they continue their make out session.

"I love you so much MJ," said Peter as he pulled away.

"I love you even more Peter," said MJ as she pulls him in for another kiss on the lips.

**And that's the end of the eighth chapter for now. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I gotta be honest, I really ship Peter and Michelle. I was on team Spideychelle since the beginning of Spider-Man Homecoming and I felt really excited when they confessed their feelings for each other and I screamed when they finally kissed each other. Anyway, so you guys know the drill. Make sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. Also, make sure you guys check out my other fanfics like Godzilla Meet the Civilians and The New Student featuring my OCs because I'm currently writing both of those stories as well as this one. And let me know what you guys think of those stories.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy Anniversary

**A/N Hey, guys. I am back with the ninth chapter of the Spider-Man Peter and MJ drabbles fanfic. First, I want to thank you guys for dropping those reviews and it really means a lot to me. And second, I really do mean it when I say thank you a lot. Anyway, this chapter will feature Peter and MJ celebrating their first anniversary of being a couple and this takes place after the sixth chapter that I wrote.**

**I don't own the characters, all of the rights belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Chapter 9: Happy Anniversary

It's already been a year since Peter and MJ had gotten together following the incident in London involving Mysterio and the fake illusions as well as the drones. With Mysterio's crimes being exposed to the public, Spider-Man and the Avengers were hailed as heroes for saving the world. One day in school, Peter is trying to come up with the ideas on how to surprise MJ on their first year anniversary.

"Dude, guess what. I have a plan to surprise MJ on our one anniversary," said Peter.

"Mm-hmm," said Ned.

"I bought a necklace for her and she's gonna love it. Step two, I'm gonna take her to a fancy restaurant. And step three, I'm gonna surprise her with the necklace," Peter explained.

"It's unbelievable that it's been a year since you and MJ got together," said Ned.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been a year. She and I had been going out a lot of times," said Peter.

And right on time, MJ walks in. Peter quickly hides the box of the necklace that he bought.

"What up dorks?" she asked.

"Hey, Ned and I were just talking about the new LEGO Jurassic World and he asked me to help him assemble it," answered Peter.

"Yeah, and he said he's gonna think about it," said Ned.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later," said MJ.

A couple of hours later...

Peter heads out of the school and gets ready to do another patrol of any crime activities. He quickly dons his Iron Spider suit and swings around the neighbourhood.

"All right, New York. What have you got for me? I gotta make this quick because I got a date with my girlfriend tonight," he said.

"Attention all units. We got a report of a break in at a local restaurant. Any cars in the area, please respond."

"A break in, huh? Let's get to work," said Peter.

Peter swings to the local restaurant where the NYPD officers engage in a shootout against the intruders who are armed with guns.

"Hey, I believe there is a reason why break ins are such a common crime," said Peter to the gunmen.

The gunmen opens fire with their guns but Peter dodges it with ease and one man, armed with a knife attempts to stab Peter, but Peter quickly activates his iron spider arms to block the knife attack before using his webshooters to web the gunmen.

"Thanks, Spider-Man. We really needed help in taking care of those guys," said one of the officers.

"No problem, officers. But I got a date to go to. So, keep doing your jobs," said Peter as he swung away back to his apartment.

When Peter returns to his apartment, he quickly detaches himself from his Iron Spider suit and stores it in a container.

"Peter, is that you?" Aunt May asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I just got back from my patrol," said Peter.

"MJ just called and she said you haven't called her after school," said Aunt May.

"I'll call her right now," said Peter.

Peter gets his phone and calls MJ.

"Peter?" asked MJ.

"Hey, I'm here. Listen, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?" she said.

"There is a fancy restaraunt in town and I got a surprise for you," he answered.

"You do? What is it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. I'll pick you up in five minutes," said Peter.

"Okay. But you better make it in time," said MJ.

"Don't worry. I'll see you then," he said as he hung up the phone.

Peter then quickly changes his clothes to a dressed shirt, dressed pants, and he puts on his jacket and adjusts his tie.

"What's the occasion today?" Aunt May asked.

"It's my one year anniversary with MJ. She doesn't know what I am going to surprise with her with," said Peter.

"So, you got the gift?" she asked.

"Yep. She's gonna love it," he answered.

"All right, have fun. Don't be home late," said Aunt May.

"I will. Don't wait up for me," said Peter.

Peter then takes the box of necklace and he heads out of his apartment and picks up MJ on time, sticking true to his word.

"Hey MJ," he said.

"Hey Peter. You're on time," she said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," she answered.

The two teens arrive at a fancy restaurant and they are escorted to their seats. They order their food and when their order arrives, they start eating right away.

"MJ, there is something I need to tell you," he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

Peter takes the box of his pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful necklace. MJ is shocked and covers her mouth as tears threaten to fall.

"Happy one year anniversary MJ," said Peter as he cracks a smile.

"It's so beautiful. How did you know it was our anniversary?" asked MJ.

"I was counting the days and months of our relationship. I bought this necklace because I wanted to surprie you," he answered.

MJ, who was in her happy tears, takes the necklace and puts it on.

"Thank you, Peter. I didn't know it was our one year anniversary of being together," she said.

Peter gets up from his seat and walks towards MJ and kisses her.

"I love you Michelle Jones," he confessed.

"I love you too Peter Parker," she said.

**And that's the end of the ninth chapter. So, what did you guys think? I somehow came up with this idea and I really imagined on how this would go in the third Spider-Man movie. I can't really help but think that Peter and MJ would be so cute together. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. The tenth chapter will be on its way later this week. I'll also be taking more requests from the reviews section.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Upside Down Kiss

**A/N What's up, everyone? I'm back with the tenth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles. So, at another request from Heinor Lopez, Peter finds MJ being harassed by some street thugs and he does something about it. And he also gets a surprise from her. So, sit back, and enjoy readind the tenth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, not me.**

Chapter 10: The Upside Down Kiss

Peter Parker is out doing another patrol and this time, he puts it on his suit designed by Tony Stark. One night, he finds his crush, Michelle Jones, or people who are close to her calls her MJ, is walking alone in the night. But what she doesn't know is that some street thugs are following her. And one of them whistles to her.

"Well, look what we have here. Are you alone, baby?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" MJ yelled.

"No can do. And one of us wants to hook up with you," another one of the thugs said.

MJ started running into an alleyway and the thugs were following her. MJ continues running but finds a dead end.

"Well, look at that. You have nowhere to go," said one of the thugs.

"Hey, I believe the girl told you to leave her alone," said Spider-Man as he appeared.

"This has nothing to do with you, web-head!" the leader of the thugs said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, it has something to do with me now," said Spider-Man.

"Get him!" the thugs yelled.

The thugs then starts charging towards Peter. But thanks to his enhanced reflexes, Peter was able to dodge everything that the thugs were throwing at him. He quickly fires his webshooters to throw away the weapons that the thugs were using. Peter then starts beating up the thugs with his super strength and he webs them to the wall. Peter's spider sense activates and he realizes that MJ is chasing him. Peter quickly disappears before MJ can see him. MJ tries looking for her mysterious saviour who had unexpectedly saved her. After failing to find her hero, she gets startled when her mysterious hero webs himself upside down.

"You okay, miss?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you Peter," said MJ.

"What? I don't know who you're talking about. Who's Peter?" he said.

"I know it's you, Peter. I'm very observant, remember?" she said.

"Okay, it's me. I can't believe this," Peter muttered.

MJ walks close to Peter, slightly pulls down his mask, and kissed him before she pulled away.

"What was that for, MJ?" he asked.

"That was for saving me from those horrible thugs," she answered.

"So, where were you going?" asked Peter.

"I was on my way home from the library until I almost got jumped by those thugs," said MJ.

"Well, you want me to escort you home Spidey style?" he asked.

"No. I can walk by myself," she answered.

"You're gonna get jumped by another group of thugs," he reminded her.

"I can take care of myself Peter," said MJ.

"Come on," he insisted.

"No, I don't need you to take me home," she said.

"Suit yourself," said Peter as he puts his mask back on.

Instead of swinging away like he does, Peter grabs MJ by her waist and slung up.

"PETER," said MJ as she starts to get mad.

"Not so loud MJ," he said.

"You just kidnapped me, Peter!" she said.

"And if I didn't, you might've gotten kidnapped by somebody other me," Peter reminded MJ.

"Put me down, Peter! I can take care of myself," said MJ.

"This is a really nice offer. But no," he said.

Peter starts swinging past different buildings as MJ held on to him for dear life. Peter gently drops down as MJ lets go of him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"We're here," he answered as he removed his mask.

"You know where I live?"

"You texted me the address when I took you on our dates," he said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry," said MJ.

"It's okay. But now you're home safe, you don't need to worry about those thugs again."

"Thanks for saving me tonight, Peter. I don't know where I would be without you," she said.

"You're welcome. See you in school tomorrow MJ," he said.

"See you Peter," said MJ as she watched him put on his mask and swung away.

**And that's the end for now. So, what did you guys think? Also shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made this request. I was really inspired by the scene from the first Spider-Man movie by Sam Raimi where Mary Jane and Spider-Man had the upside down kiss. And I actually imagined that this would be recreated in the MCU Spider-Man series. So you guys know the drill. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. Also make sure that you guys check out my other stories like the Godzilla fanfic Godzilla Meet the Civilians as well as Backstage fanfic The New Student. Let me know what you guys think of those stories. **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Breakup

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with eleventh chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles and one-shots series. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made another request. In this eleventh chapter, Peter and MJ break up because MJ makes a decision to date Peter's rival Brad Davis. So, please forgive me if I do this to everyone. And I hate myself for doing this to all of you.**

**All of the characters belong to the MCU and Spider-Man co-creators Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.**

Chapter 11: The Break Up

Peter and MJ had been dating for three months now and Peter decides to surprise MJ by giving her a set of flowers. In the hall of Midtown High, Peter meets up with his best friend Ned.

"Dude, I have a surprise for MJ," said Peter.

"What are you giving her this time?" asked Ned.

Peter pulls out some flowers, and Ned's eyes widened.

"You got her a set of flowers?"

"Yeah, I thought this would be a nice surprise for her," said Peter.

"So my advice to you is make sure she doesn't see the flowers or it'll ruin the surprise," said Ned.

"I won't. I'll see you later, okay?" said Peter.

Peter heads down the hallway where he hears MJ and Betty having a conversation.

"Betty, I think I'm gonna break up with Peter."

"What, why? You guys are so cute together," said Betty.

"I made my decision very clear. I'm gonna be with Brad," said MJ.

"What happen to not liking Brad?" asked Betty.

"Well, back when we were in Prague for the opera, Brad sat beside me in the front row and I can't stop my heart from beating," MJ answered.

Peter's eyes widened as he felt his heart breaking in million pieces.

'MJ never really liked me? Has my mind been playing with me this whole time?' he thought to himself.

The set of flowers Peter had in his hand falls to the floor as he feels tears beginning to stream down from his eyes. Not wanting to hear anymore of Betty and MJ's conversation, Peter runs down the hallway and into the boys' restroom. He finds a stall, locks the door, and sat down on the ground and brought his knees to his chest as he cried. Peter Parker never cried for a long time until now. As he cried uncontrollably, his phone vibrates. Peter brings it out and he got a text message from Ned.

Ned - How's the surprise going?

Peter - Not well. I think MJ wants to break with up me. :(

Ned - What? How come?

Peter - It turns out my mind has been playing with me all along. MJ liked Brad, not me.

Ned - That can't be true. I thought MJ liked you.

Peter - She doesn't.

Ned - Where are you? Do you need me to come and find you?

Peter - No, don't come find me. I'm just in the boys' restroom crying my heart out.

Ned, feeling devastated after hearing that MJ wanted to break up with his best friend, starts asking himself if he wants to continue being MJ's friend.

Meanwhile with MJ, she and Betty finishes their conversation. The girls turn around the corner and find the dropped flowers on the ground. MJ picks it up and finds the note that says, 'For MJ, from Peter.' MJ's eyes widened and covers her mouth with her hand.

"MJ, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Betty.

Betty takes the note from MJ's hand and Betty realizes that the notw was Peter's handwriting.

"MJ, you don't think Peter had heard everything, did he?"

"Yeah, he heard everything," said Ned as he turns the corner.

"Ned, I..." MJ stuttered, but Ned holds his hand up to stop her from talking.

"Don't start, MJ. Peter loved you and you decided to break his heart. You were the only girl Peter truly loved and you make a decision to go out with Brad. I hope you're happy because one day, Brad Davis will break your heart," said Ned.

Back with Peter, he finally stops crying and he makes a decision that he'll not be able to come back from. He brings out his phone and blocks MJ from his contacts before unfriending and blocking her on Facebook. Peter walks out of the restroom and he continues going to his classes for the rest of the day in school.

A few days later, Peter has become withdrawn and very distant from his friends. As a result of the breakup, he left the Decathlon team because MJ is still the captain. MJ has been trying to text Peter, hoping that they would talk, but what she didn't know was that Peter has blocked her her number as well as unfriending and blocking her on Facebook. Peter then starts dating the new girl Gwen Stacy. Anytime during lunch break, MJ would sit with Peter and Ned, but Peter would just get up and and he would sit somewhere else with Gwen. The next following day, Peter makes his decision to unblock MJ from his contacts as well as Facebook. At lunch, MJ approaches Peter and Gwen and MJ taps his shoulder lightly.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about, Michelle?" he asked coldly. MJ flinches when Peter uses her actual name for the first time since the breakup.

"Let's just go outside, okay?" she suggested.

Peter gets up from his seat tells Gwen he'll be right back and follows MJ outside of the school.

"All right, talk. Because I don't like to waste my time," said Peter as crossed his arms.

"Peter, I'm sorry! I only broke up with you because I wanted to be with Brad," MJ stated.

"What's so good about Brad? He's nothing but a jock who ends up hurting a girl's feelings and doesn't even care about it," he said.

"Do you know why I wanted to be with Brad?" she asked.

"No. Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to get to know him. I thought he was a nice guy but it turns out he was an idiot and he only talked about himself," MJ answered.

Peter doesn't say anything and MJ looks at him teary eyed.

"Please say something Peter," she said as her voice starts to crack.

Peter walks towards MJ, and she closed her eyes, thinking that Peter is going to slap her. She bites her bottom lip and trembles as she waited. Instead, Peter pulls her into a hug. MJ wraps her arms around Peter as she buries her face on his shoulder and cried.

"I missed you MJ," said Peter.

"I missed you too Peter," said MJ through her cracked voice.

"I'm sorry, MJ. I thought you didn't really like me."

"No, Peter. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I broke your heart."

"I love you so much, MJ. You're the only one who I truly love and care about," said Peter.

"Do you really mean it?" asked MJ as she pulled away.

"Yeah, I do. And I forgive you," he answered as he gently wiped the tears off MJ's cheeks.

MJ lets out a sad smile and Peter pulls her into a kiss.

"I love you Peter Parker," she said.

"I love you 3000 Michelle Jones," he said.

Peter then realized that dating Gwen Stacy was the biggest mistake that he made.

"MJ, I gotta break up with Gwen," said Peter.

"What? Why? You two are better together than you and I would ever be," said MJ.

"I love you too much, MJ. You're the only girl that I only love so much," he said.

**And that's the end. So what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? Again, I'm really sorry that I had to do this to you guys. I always loved Spideychelle. And I don't want them to break up, like ever. Anyway, I'm gonna be taking more requests from the review section. And also, check out my other stories and let me know what you guys think. So, be sure to drop those reviews on my Godzilla and Backstage fanfics. And you guys know what to do. Review, favourite, and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Hanging Out

**A/N What's up, guys? I'm back with another chapter of the Spideychelle drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank you guys for dropping those requests on the reviews section. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who has made a few requests so far. So, in this twelfth chapter, Peter and MJ hang out at Peter's apartment and they realize they have feelings for each other. So sit back, and enjoy this next chapter as part of the drabbles series.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Sony Entertainment.**

Chapter 12: Hanging Out

It was just another day at Midtown High. Peter was sitting in class, writing an essay on the Avengers and why they were formed to fight against the threats such as the Chitauri, the extraterrestrial alien race that came to Earth, and why some of the people see the Avengers as heroes while the world's leaders see them as vigilantes operating without authority and causing destruction. After the class ended, Peter goes to his locker to get his books for the next class. His secret crush, Michelle Jones, or as her friends call her MJ, walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"What up, dork?" she greeted him.

"Hey, nothing much. What about you?" he responded.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just walking around trying to find people to bother," MJ answered.

"MJ, do you want to hang out at my apartment later today?" asked Peter.

"Don't you usually hang out with Ned?" she said.

"He only hangs out at my apartment to assemble the LEGO Star Wars stuff," he said.

"I didn't realize Ned is the hugest Star Wars fan," said MJ.

"He is. Anyway, do you want to hang out today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do anyway. Let's do it," she answered.

"Cool. I'll see you later at the end of the day," said Peter.

A couple of hours later...

It was the end of the day in school, Peter was at his locker getting his backpack and putting away his books. After putting the books away, Peter slung the backpack over his right shoulder and left the building at the front entrance where MJ was waiting for him.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," she answered.

The two teens walked down the street and they were about to hold hands, but they quickly relented because they only started out as friends.

"So, how was your day?" Peter asked MJ.

"It was okay. I got really bored and I drew in my sketchbook like I always do," she said.

"It's been a weird day for me. I wrote an essay on the Avengers and why they were formed to go on high risk missions and save the world from threats," he said.

"You wrote an essay on the Avengers? Weren't they disbanded when the Sokovia Accords were ratified by the world's leaders?" she asked.

"Some of them are still around. Captain America disappeared after he was branded a fugitive for not signing the accords and protecting Sergeant Barnes," he answered.

"What about Spider-Man? Did he sign the accords?" asked MJ.

"I don't think he's a fan of the Sokovia Accords. If he was, he would've probably signed it by now," said Peter.

"But why would Captain America, of all people of the Avengers, disappear like that?"

"He didn't agree on the terms that the Avengers would be monitored by the world's leaders and he made the decision to continue saving the world without the governments' interference."

MJ nods in understanding since Captain America had fought for what was right and he felt upset when the world's leaders made the decision to ratify the accords ever since the incident in Lagos. She then begins to suspect that Peter is Spider-Man. After their discussion, they arrive in Peter's apartment and took the elevator to where Peter lives. Peter then unlocks the front door and allowed MJ to go in first. They walk to Peter's bedroom and place their backpacks on the floor. MJ sat down on Peter's bed and Peter sits beside her.

"This is a nice bedroom you have here," said MJ.

"Thanks, MJ. I would keep it clean because I live here with May and she doesn't like any messes that I made in my bedroom, said Peter.

"My room would usually be a little messy, but I would try my best to have it clean," she said.

Peter whistles and nods. The two teens sat in silence and when time passes, MJ rest her head on Peter's shoulder, ready to fall asleep. Peter wraps his arm around MJ's shoulder and rubs it gently and MJ starts to feel comfortable around Peter. The two teens looked at each other's eyes and before they know it, MJ tilts her head and kisses Peter. MJ pulls away and snuggles closer to Peter.

"MJ, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Peter," she answered.

**And that's the end of the twelfth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles series. So what did you guys think? Anyway, you guys know what to do. Make sure to drop those reviews and I'll be taking more requests. And the thirteenth chapter will be on its way soon. Also, I'll be posting the fourth chapter of my fanfic Godzilla Meet the Civilians later today or tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13 - So She Likes to Cuddle

**A/N Hey, what's up guys? I'm back with the thirteenth chapter of the Peter and MJ one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank you guys for dropping those reviews because that's what allows me to keep going with the stories like this. In this chapter, MJ cuddles with Peter during the plane from London to Newark, New Jersey. This takes place near the end of Spider-Man Far From Home, spoilers if you guys haven't seen the movie yet. **

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Chapter 13: So She Likes to Cuddle

It's been five hours since the plane took off from London. After dealing with Beck and his crew of illusionists with the help from the Avengers and ordering to have all of the drones executed, Peter sat next to MJ on the plane. Peter falls asleep while MJ watches a documentary show. Peter then unexpectedly wakes up when there's a little turbelence. He looks over at his girlfriend and she turns back to him, giving him a small smile before going back to watching the show. MJ's eyes starts to fall heavy and Peter realizes that she is about to pass out due to her head bobbing back and fourth. Peter glances over to his left and sees Brad sitting all by himself, feeling completely defeated. Peter smirks, having realized that Brad would never get himself a girlfriend. Peter turns his attention back to MJ as she tries to stay awake so she would not miss anything despite watching the documentary show twice.

"You should sleep," he whispered to her.

"Nuh uh. Nope. I can't miss this," she said as she begins to slouch in her seat.

The only problem is that they just started going out and MJ doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of sleeping on him. Sure that Peter has been falling sleep on her not too long ago after the plane took off and he was snoring and MJ finds it cute and adorable at the same time. He then thinks what would happen if she drools on him or if she says about something about him in her sleep? MJ was exhausted but she knows that her boyfriend is smart and he knows about her lying to him watching the same documentary.

"When was the last time you slept? We pulled an all nighter when we were in Prague, did you sleep at all after I left?" asked Peter as he pressed the pause button, causing MJ to glare at him. He sounded like he was being an overprotective boyfriend to MJ, but he couldn't help it. If he's being honest, he really wants to be her pillow after she was his the last two hours.

MJ's head does a small tilt before she chooses to shift her gaze back onto her show, "I'm fine." She hits play again and tries to get back into it. Peter knows this won't last. He just sits back into his chair and waits for it.

Not even a minute later and MJ's body is slouching back in seat once again, her eyes drooping once more. Peter waits till her eyes are shut and thirty seconds after that before awkwardly and quietly taking her headphones off for her, to which she doesn't react. He also notices stray hairs in front of her face, so he carefully brushes her hair back just a bit so she's more comfortable. No reaction again. Yep, she's passed out. Thank god. He sighs a little, relieved that she didn't notice because they're still at that awkward just starting things out at first phase. Sure, they're official now but ... how's he supposed to know what's ok and what isn't?

'No, no,' he thinks to himself. 'This is fine. This is fine. You didn't go too far you're just being her boyfriend. Relax and stop being awkward about everything.'

He sits back into his own seat thinking about this roller coaster ride of a trip. Things weren't perfect but- he gets cut off by MJ unconsciously shuffling in her seat looking for support, and clings onto Peter, wrapping both her arms around his right arm, and tucking her face into his neck. He smiled. 'So she likes to cuddle. Noted.' He once again brushed some of her hair back that has made its way back to the front of her face, before settling himself in and nestling his face onto her head; allowing himself to fall asleep with her until they make their landing in Newark. He wraps his jacket around them both so they won't catch a cold.

"I love you Peter Parker," MJ said in her sleep.

"I love you too MJ," said Peter.

**And that would be the end of the thirteenth chapter for now. It was a short one, I know. After seeing the movie, I really thought about that this scene would go down towards the end. So you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Injury

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the fourteenth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles series. First of all, I'd like to thank you guys for dropping those reviews as well as the requests in the reviews section. So, in this chapter, requested by addykuliki98, MJ takes care of Peter after he gets badly injured from a fight. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, not mine.**

Chapter 14: The Injury

Michelle Jones, or as her friends call her MJ, was in her apartment reading a book when she hears a knock on her window. She puts down her book and goes to the window and is surprised to find Peter in his Spidey suit and she opens the window and Peter steps in.

"Peter, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I got into a fight and I'm badly injured," Peter answered painfully.

"You're lucky my parents aren't here. I'll get the first aid kit," said MJ as she ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and she quickly returns.

"So what happened? And how did you get badly injured?" asked MJ.

"Well, I was doing patrol and it turns out there was a few guys and I tried fending them off, but I got badly injured. And thankfully, I was able to web them," he answered.

"You're gonna have to take off your Spidey suit so it would make more easier for me to check your injuries," she said.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, the only thing I'm wearing are boxer shots," said Peter.

Peter takes off his suit and MJ is shocked by how his body looks.

'Wow, he has abs,' she thought. She quickly snaps out of her thoughts gets the supplies out of the first aid kit and starts tending to Peter's injuries.

"All right, lay down and stay still. This is gonna hurt," said MJ.

"Just get it over with already," said Peter.

MJ gets a bottle of alcohol and carefully pours it on the cotton pad and she gently dabs the marks on his chest. Peter lets out a small yelp.

"I told you to stay still," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I do have super healing and it takes time for my body to heal," he said.

After a few more minutes of tending to Peter's injuries, MJ starts putting away the supplies back in the first aid kit.

"Okay, all done. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I'm not one hundred percent healthy yet," he answered.

"Oh, relax. You'll be fine," she teased.

Peter rolled his eyes and MJ gets up and walks to the bathroom to put away the first aid kit and when she returns, Peter is still looking up at the ceiling. MJ lays down beside Peter and glances at him for a little bit.

"How are you feeling now?" asked MJ, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I think I'm feeling one hundred percent better now and my super strength is coming back to me," Peter answered.

Peter gets up and gets ready to put on his Spidey suit and leave, but MJ grabs his hand.

"Stay with me?" she questioned.

"I have to call May first and let her know that I'm staying over at a friend's house," he answered.

MJ nods and Peter takes his cell phone out and calls May.

"Hey, May. So I won't be able to come home today and I'm staying over at a friend's house," he explained.

"And which friend ae you staying over with?"

"MJ, a classmate from school."

After a little bit of talking over the phone, Peter hangs up.

"So what did she say?" MJ asked.

"She said I can stay over with you," Peter answered.

Peter lays down beside MJ and he wraps his arms around her shoulder and waist and MJ wraps her arm around Peter's waist and laid her head on his chest. Peter softly pets MJ's hair and MJ lets out a deep sigh, feeling more comfortable around Peter.

**And that's the end of the fourteen chapter of this Spideychelle drabbles series. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I wanted to ask you guys this since I first started writing this fanfic. Who's your favourite couple from three different Spider-Man franchises? Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson from the original Spider-Man trilogy by Sam Raimi, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man series by Marc Webb, or Peter Parker/Michelle Jones from the MCU Spider-Man by Jon Watts? Mine is Peter/Michelle from the MCU. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. The fifteenth chapter will be on its way before the end of July.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting MJ's Parents

**A/N Hey, what's up guys? I'm back with the fifteenth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles and one-shots series. But first, I want to thank you guys for dropping the reviews. So, in this chapter, requested by Heinor Lopez, Peter meets MJ's parents for the first time and Peter finds himself in a situation that he'll never be able to get out of. So sit back and enjoy reading the fifteenth chapter of this series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All the rights belong to Marvel Studios as well as Columbia Pictures and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 15: Meeting MJ's Parents

It's been six months since Peter and MJ had become a couple. One day in school, when Peter is getting his stuff for art class, MJ sneaks up beside him.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he responded.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" MJ asked.

"No, I don't have anything to do. Why? Is something wrong?" said Peter.

"I have to tell you something. But promise me you won't freak out," she said.

"I promise," he said.

"My parents wants to meet you," said MJ.

"Wait, your parents wants to meet me?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. I've been telling them that I've been seeing a boy named Peter and they said they want to meet you," she answered.

"Great, just what I need. I feel like meeting a girl's parents is already bad enough for me," he said, remembering the time that he met his former crush Liz's parents while finding out that Liz's father is Vulture.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Trust me on this," said MJ.

"Fine. But if this meeting goes wrong, we might have to arrange another activity that's part of our dating," said Peter.

"Oh, thank you so much! You won't regret it!" said MJ as she engulfed Peter in a bear hug.

"Please let go now. I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Oh. Sorry about that," she said sheepishly as she lets go.

"So, what time do I need to go to your home?" asked Peter.

"Seven o'clock pm. But don't be late," MJ answered.

A few hours later, Peter gets dressed and gets prepared to meet MJ's parents. While he was getting dressed, Aunt May knocks on his bedroom door.

"So, where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going over to MJ's house tonight because I'm meeting her parents," he answered.

"You really do remember the last time when you met Liz's parents and you found out her father is a criminal named Vulture, right?" Aunt May reminded Peter.

"Yes, I do remember that. But that was a few years ago," said Peter.

"Just relax. You'll do fine."

"That's what I'm worried about. Whenever I'm doing fine, I just feel like I keep messing up every time," he said.

After Peter finished getting dressed, he heads out of his apartment and walks to MJ's apartment and he knocks on the door. And MJ's mother answers.

"You must be Peter. Come on in."

Peter walks in and takes off his shoes and he sees the table filled with cooked and delicious dinner in the living room.

'This is a nice place. But it's almost like the same as my apartment,' he thought.

And right on time, MJ comes out of her bedroom.

"Peter! You made it!" she said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. This is a nice looking apartment," said Peter.

MJ's father then comes out of the bathroom and spots Peter.

"So you must be Peter Parker. Our daughter talks about you all the time."

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to hear that," said Peter.

"Have a seat. Let's eat some dinner."

Peter nods and takes his seat next to MJ. Peter then suddenly feels tense and nervous at the same time.

"So, Peter. Tell us about yourself. How long have you known our daughter?"

"Not long. She and I are on the Decathalon team in school and she took over as the captain after Liz moved away," Peter answered.

"You mean that she's a daughter of a dangerous criminal who sells illegal weapons?"

"Knock it off. Spider-Man stopped the madman from stealing Iron Man's latest weapons technology."

"Spider-Man is nothing but a vigilante, just like the Avengers!"

"Mom, dad. Please stop arguing," MJ pleaded.

"Whose are you on? Mine or the Avengers?"

"I'm not on anybody's side! The Avengers had been saving the world and everyone had been viewing them as heroes around the world."

"Well look at where it got them. I'm glad that the world's leaders made the decision to ratify the Sokovia Accords so they can monitor their activities."

MJ, who had finally enough of her parents' arguement, slams her fists on the table, startling them, including Peter.

"I had enough of you two arguing! Your constant bickering is giving me a headache and I can't even sleep at night when I hear you two yelling and screaming at each other! I am trying to introduce you two to a boy that I have been dating for a while. And if I hear another argument, I'm moving in with Peter. So I hope you two are happy," said MJ as she gets up from the table and gets her jacket to go out for some fresh air.

Peter, seeing his girlfriend is upset, gets up from his seat, grabs his jacket, puts on his shoes, and walks out the door to follow MJ to a playground.

"MJ?" he asked as he carefully approached her when she's sitting on a bench.

"Go away, Peter. I don't want to talk to anybody," she said as she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, MJ. I really wanted to see if you're okay," said Peter as he sat down beside MJ.

"No, Peter. I'm sorry that I had to bring you to meet my parents. They had been arguing a lot non-stop since you stopped Vulture from stealing more weapons," said MJ as she sniffled.

Peter carefully wraps his arm around MJ's shoulder and MJ rests her head on Peter's shoulder as she cried.

"MJ, I know this wasn't the best night that we were expecting. But, we can arrange another dating activity for another time if you want," said Peter.

MJ lifts her head and looks at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"How do I feel so lucky to have you?" asked MJ through her tears.

"I don't know, MJ. But I am really lucky to have you as my girlfriend," he answered.

MJ gives Peter a sad smile and he pulls her in for a kiss and she kissed him back.

"I love you 3000 MJ," said Peter as he pulled away.

"I love you 3000 too Peter," said MJ as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**And that's the end of the fifteenth chapter for now. So what did you guys think? Was it too cheesy? I kind of imagined on how this would go down if Peter meets MJ's parents in the next Spider-Man movie. So, who's excited for phase four? Marvel Studios planned the next few movies as well as TV series. But anyway. You guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and leave more requests and suggestions on the reviews section.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Movie Date

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the sixteenth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles series. So since it is the last day of July and the first day of August is almost here, I got another request from Heinor Lopez. So, in this chapter, Peter takes MJ out on a movie date and this would be an unforgettable date they will experience for the rest of their lives. So, sit back, and enjoy the sixteenth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles.**

**All of the characters belong to Marvel Studios, Pascal Pictures Production, and Columbia Pictures.**

Chapter 16: The Movie Date

Peter and MJ had been dating for five months and one of them has yet to ask each other if they want to go a movie theatre and watch a movie. One day in school, Peter was in the hallway getting his stuff from his locker for science class. He glances to his left and finds MJ at her locker getting her stuff. After closing his locker, Peter goes up to his girlfriend.

"Hey MJ," he greeted her.

"Hey Peter," she responded.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday night?" he asked.

"No. Why? You have something planned?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me," said Peter.

"I'd love to. What do you have in mind?" said MJ.

"You want to see Five Feet Apart?" he asked.

"Only if it's depressing," she answered.

"You'll have to see it for yourself MJ," said Peter.

MJ rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"I'm pick you up at 7 pm sharp," he said.

"Don't be late," she said sternly.

"I won't. Don't worry," he said.

Two days later, it was Saturday night and Peter was getting ready for his Saturday movie date with MJ.While he was getting ready, May knocks on the door.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"I'm taking MJ to see Five Feet Apart. I heard it was like so supposed to be depressing, just like the movie The Fault in Our Stars," Peter answered.

"You know, I actually watched The Fault in Our Stars, and I actually cried once," said May.

"No, you didn't. Stop lying," he said.

"It's true. Ben and I went to see it together and I really cried," she said.

"I really don't need to hear about this, don't I?" he asked.

May laughed and shook her head.

"Have fun on your movie date. But don't be home late."

"I won't. And I'll let you know how the movie is," said Peter.

Peter heads out of his apartment to pick up MJ. When he gets to MJ's apartment, he stands outside and waits for her. After a few minutes, MJ walks out the front entrance.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she responded.

"Yeah. Let's get going," he answered.

The two teens walk down the street while holding hands. When they get to the movie theatre, Peter walks up to the box office.

"Hey, may I get two tickets for Five Feet Apart?" he asked.

Peter then pays the money and gets the tickets and he walks back to MJ.

"All right, let's get going," he said.

Peter and MJ go to the counter to buy popcorn and a drink so they could share together. A few minutes pass and the movie starts. An hour later, as the movie comes to a close, MJ starts crying and Peter quickly gives a tissue for her to blow her nose as she sniffled. Peter wraps his arm around MJ's shoulder and rubs it gently to comfort her and MJ rests her head on Peter's shoulder and cried. After the movie ends, Peter and MJ get up from their seats and they leave the movie theatre.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No. I just saw a movie and I never really cried like this before," she answered.

"I know. But did you like it?" said Peter.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it. Every second of it," said MJ as she sniffled.

"I love you MJ," he said.

"I love you too Peter," she said.

While they were walking home, they talked about the movie and how it should've gotten a very much happier ending for the two teens who had fell in love with each other despite they have terminal cancer. When they returned to MJ's apartment, MJ was about to go inside, but Peter grabs her wrist and kisses her and MJ kissed back.

"Tonight was fun, Peter. I don't want to forget this moment," said MJ.

"Yeah, I don't want to forget this either. But I'm glad that you and I had fun on our movie date," said Peter.

"I should probably go inside now. See you Peter," she said.

"Yeah, I should probably head back to my apartment too. See you MJ," he said.

**And that's the end of the sixteenth chapter. So what did you guys think? I gotta be honest with you guys. I saw Five Feet Apart the first time and I never cried. But when I went to see it the second time, I actually cried. Anyway, I want to ask you guys what's your favourite Spider-Man movie? Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse or Spider-Man Far From Home? I saw Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse before seeing Spider-Man Far From Home and it was an unbelievable movie. I loved the animation as well the introduction of Miles Morales and the backstories of the characters such as Peni Parker, Spider-Man Noir, and Spider-Ham. So, anyway. You guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and the seventeenth chapter will be its on way soon.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Valentine's Day

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the seventeenth chapter of this Peter and MJ one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank you guys for dropping reviews because that's what allows me to keep going with the stories like this. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made another request at the reviews section. In this seventeenth chapter, Peter and MJ celebrate their Valentine's Day. So sit back, and enjoy this seventeenth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Marvel Studios, Columbia Pictures, Pascal Pictures Production, and to the legends Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.**

Chapter 17: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day is one of those days of the year where couples spend time with each other and giving gifts such as flowers and chocolates. Peter is one of those individuals who doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day because he's been asking different girls to be his Valentine, but they end up rejecting him. One day in school, Peter was in his locker getting books for science class when his best friend Ned approaches him.

"Dude, please tell me you are excited for this year's Valentine's Day," said Ned.

"I'm not excited for the Valentine's Day this year," said Peter.

"Why not? You've been asking different girls to be your Valentine," said Ned.

"Well, they all rejected me. So, I'm not excited," said Peter.

"Have you asked Michelle to be your Valentine?" Ned asked Peter.

"It's MJ. And no, I haven't asked her to be my Valentine," Peter answered.

"She's the only girl you haven't asked. If you don't ask her, someone else might beat you to it," said Ned.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Peter as he closed his locker.

Peter goes to his science class where he spends the next hour and twenty minutes of lecture because science is his favourite subject. After the class ended, Peter leaves the classroom and he finds MJ at her locker. Peter, feeling nervous, walks up to her.

"Hey MJ," he said.

"Hey Peter," she responded.

"I want to ask you something. Will you be my Valentine this year?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Someone else asked me before you," she answered.

"Oh. Sorry if I asked," said Peter as he walked away from MJ, not wanting to show his sad expression to her.

'I wonder what that was all about,' MJ thought confused as she watched Peter walk away.

Peter goes to art class and he down on a desk, feeling depressed and sadness inside him. He covers his face with his hands as he tries not to cry. And this was another time that he got rejected by a girl, who has already been asked by different guys.

A couple of hours later, Peter goes to his locker to get his backpack because it was the end of the school day. He heads out of the front entrance with his head down. Then, he hears a girl crying, he looks up and sees a familiar face sitting in a set of stairs, crying. He carefully approaches the crying girl and he realizes it was MJ.

"MJ?" he asked.

"Peter?" she said when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"MJ, what happened? What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"It turns out that the guy who asked me to be his Valentine ended up being an idiot. I caught him asking another girl to be his Valentine and I ran out of the school," MJ answered.

Peter sat down beside MJ and she rest her head on his shoulder and cried. Peter wrapped his arm around MJ's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Come on. I'll take you home," said Peter after a couple minutes of silence. But MJ shakes her head.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment. I can't endure another argument from my parents," she said.

"You can hang out at my apartment for a while," he said.

MJ nods as she continues crying. Peter pulls her into a hug and allows MJ to cry in his chest for a while and he rubs her back. After a few minutes, MJ finally stops crying and she and Peter walk to his apartment. They take the elevator and walk towards Peter's suite. Peter unlocks the front door and lets MJ walk in first. They take off their shoes and walk to Peter's bedroom and they put down their backpacks. MJ sat down on Peter's bed as she looked down on the ground. Peter sat down beside MJ.

"MJ, would you please look at me?" he asked.

"I can't," she answered, afraid to cry in front of the boy that she has a crush on.

Peter takes her hand and MJ doesn't pull away. MJ looks up and gives Peter her saddest smile. Peter uses his free hand to gently wipe the tears off MJ's face.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this, Peter. I just feel so vulnerable and being heartbroken over a guy who asked me to be his Valentine," said MJ.

"You're not vulnerable, MJ. I just don't want to see you like this. If you ever feel sad about anything, talk to me, okay?" said Peter.

MJ nods and Peter does the unexpected. Peter kisses MJ on the lips, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, she deepens the kiss and Peter pulled away and leaned his forehead against MJ's forehead and they look into each other's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day MJ," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Peter," she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Despite not having the best Valentine's Day they were hoping for, Peter and MJ ends up becoming a couple and Peter wrote on both his and MJ's hand 'Peter + MJ Forever' using a black sharpie. And they got their happy ending.

**And that's the end of the seventeenth chapter. So, what did you guys think? When I got the request from Heinor Lopez on the reviews section, I came up on how to write this. My advice to you guys is make sure you make every moment count with your boyfriend or girlfriend on Valentine's Day. But, anyway. You guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and I'll be taking more requests from the reviews section. And the eighteenth chapter will be on its way later this week.**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Beach Date

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the eighteenth chapter of this Peter and MJ one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I really want to thank you guys for sticking around with this amazing story. I know I say thank you a lot, but I really do mean it. So, at the request from addykuluki98, Peter and MJ go to a beach on a romantic date that they would never forget for the rest of their lives. So sit back, and enjoy this eighteeth chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All of the rights belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe, Columbia Pictures, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 18: The Beach Date

It's summer time in Queens and all of the students in Midtown High are all going or planning to go on a trip on summer vacation. Peter was in his apartment chilling out while May was at work. Peter was bored and has nothing to do. Then an idea popped up in his mind. He has never been to a beach before in his life. He grabs his cell phone and calls MJ. After a couple of rings, MJ answers the phone.

"Hey Peter," said MJ.

"Hey MJ. So, I got something planned today. Do you want to go to the beach?" said Peter.

"You want to go to the beach? That sounds fun. Yes, I'll go," she said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in a few minutes. I love you," he said.

"Love you too, Peter. Don't be late," said MJ.

Peter hangs up the phone and goes to his bedroom to start packing his bag with his swimming trunks and extra clothes to change into. After packing, Peter heads out of his apartment and walks to MJ's apartment. Peter stands outside of the front entrance, waiting for his girlfriend to come out. After a few minutes, MJ walks out of the front entrance.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she responded.

"You got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going," she answered.

Peter offered his hand and MJ happily accepts it. While they were walking down the street to the beach, Peter gazes at MJ and MJ has the confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You look really beautiful today," he answered as he grinned.

MJ blushed pink and she looked away from her boyfriend and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. You look really nice too," said MJ.

After a few minutes of walking, Peter and MJ get to the beach where everybody was doing their activities such as playing volleyball, building a sand castle, swimming in the ocean, as well as burying each other in sand. Peter and MJ put down their bags and went to the change room to change to their swimming clothes. Peter comes out of the changing room in his swimming trunks and MJ comes out wearing her bikini. And without thinking, Peter runs to the water, leaving MJ to run after her boyfriend. Not long after, Peter splashes water at MJ's face, causing her to shriek and throw water back at him. After a few minutes of having a water fight, Peter and MJ walk out of the water and Peter sets up a towel and lays it down on the sand and Peter lies down. MJ lies down next to her boyfriend and rests her head on his chest and Peter wraps his arms around MJ's shoulder and waist.

"This has been the fun day so far," said Peter.

"I know. This is my first time going to the beach," said MJ.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I know. But I love you more," she answered.

As night falls, Peter and MJ went to change back to their original clothes and set up a campfire.

"It feels good doing this with you MJ," he said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really glad that I got to spend the day with you Peter," she said.

As the campfire dies down, Peter and MJ lie down on the towel and look at the stars in the sky. Peter pets MJ's hair while she laid her head on his chest.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight. Just like you MJ," said Peter as he rubbed her back.

"I'm just glad that we got to do this activity," said MJ as she blushed.

MJ lifts her head off Peter's chest and reaches up to kiss him and he kissed her back.

"I love you so much MJ," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Peter," she said as she kissed him again.

**And that's the end of the chapter of this Spideychelle one-shots and drabbles series. So what did you guys think? Was it too cheesy? Shoutout to addykulucki98 who made the request on the reviews section. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. And also make sure you check out my Godzilla fanfic story that features my OCs which I am currently writing right now. Let me know what you guys think if it's good or bad. And I'm trying to make my Godzilla fanfic story longer. So, anyway, you guys have a nice and relaxing summer.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Standing Up For MJ

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the nineteenth chapter of this Peter and MJ one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for binge reading this story because Spideychelle is my favourite power couple. And most of all, shoutout to Heinor Lopez who made another request. In this nineteenth chapter, MJ gets bullied by Flash and Peter does something about it. So, sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Columbia Pictures, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 19: Standing Up For MJ

Today was another day at Midtown High where the students gather in the hallway and talking amongst themselves. Peter was at his locker getting his stuff for chemistry class. While he was getting his books, Peter spots his secret crush, Michelle Jones, or as her friends call her MJ, getting bullied by Flash Thompson. Flash purposefully slaps the books off MJ's hands to the floor. Peter, who finally had enough of Flash bullying MJ, runs in the hallway and pushes Flash to the floor, much to the shock of the other students.

"Did Peter just push Flash?" one of them asked.

"It certainly looks like it," said another.

"Hey, I believe MJ asked you to leave her alone Flash," said Peter.

"This has nothing to do with you, Parker. Leave yourself out of this," said Flash.

"Or what? You just like to get attention from Spider-Man, whom you admire so much," said Peter.

Peter walks over to Flash, with a glare in his eyes.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to leave MJ alone. If you don't, then we're gonna have a real big problem Flash," said Peter.

"Enough! What's going on here?" asked Morita, the school's principal.

As soon as the students heard Principal Morita's voice, they dispersed and went back to what they were doing earlier.

"Nothing, sir. Flash here is bullying MJ and I'm just trying to defend her," said Peter.

"MJ, is this true?" Principal Morita asked.

"Yes, it's true. Flash purposefully slapped the books out of my hand," said MJ.

"Flash, you're better than this. I'm really disappointed in you. I never take you to be a bully to everyone here. In my office. Now," said Principal Morita sternly.

Flash grumbled as he gets up from the floor and followed Principal Morita to the office.

"This isn't over, Parker!" Flash called down from the hallway.

Peter waited for Flash to walk away until he's gone. Peter then helps MJ pick up her books on the floor.

"You okay, MJ?" asked Peter.

"I'm fine, Peter. I just can't stand Flash right now," MJ answered.

"You're not fine, MJ. Flash just bullied you and I had to do something about it," he said.

"I'm fine, Peter! Okay? I don't need your help," she said, and Peter is stunned by what MJ just said to him.

"If that's how you feel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be helping you," said Peter as he walked away.

MJ then belatedly realized what she had just said to Peter.

"Peter! Wait! I didn't mean it! Don't leave!" said MJ, but it was too late. Peter had just walked away from her.

'I can't believe I just told him I didn't need his help,' she thought.

The next couple of days has almost been the same. MJ has been continously getting bullied by Flash and Peter was not there to help her. Ned tells MJ that he has been trying to get Peter to talk to her, but to no avail. MJ would then frequently go to the washroom, lock herself in the one of the stalls, and would cry her whole heart out, wishing that she would take back the words that she had said to Peter. One night, MJ was sitting on the edge of the rooftop in her apartment.

'I wished that I didn't live. Flash Thompson has been bullying me non-stop and now the boy who happens to be my crush is not there to help me anymore. And I don't see any other reason to live,' MJ thought to herself.

MJ then stands up and dangles herself on the edge.

'I'm so sorry, Peter. I wished that I would take back those words. But there is one thing that I never admitted to you. I love you,' she thought as tears starts to fall on her face.

MJ closed her eyes, spreads her arms out, and falls off the edge to her suicidal death. And then out of nowhere, a pair of arms grabbed MJ and she no longer feels herself falling and she was placed back on the rooftop of her apartment.

"MJ! What were you thinking?!" asked Peter as he yanked off his mask.

"Peter? You're Spider-Man?" MJ asked.

"Yes, I'm Spider-Man! Back to my question. What were you thinking?" he said.

"I had enough of being bullied. I wanted to die because I wished that I took those words back and I felt like there's no other reason for me to live," she said.

"I know you said you didn't need my help anymore, but that doesn't make any sense when you try to kill yourself!" said Peter.

"I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to say it and I didn't know what I was thinking," said MJ.

MJ then stood in her place, waiting for Peter to say something. He walks over to her, wraps his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a hug. MJ wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and cried in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Peter. Please forgive me," she said between sobs.

"I forgive you, MJ. But next time, if you get bullied, come talk to me. And I'll figure something out and make sure none of this happens ever again," he said as he rubbed her back.

MJ pulls away and gives Peter the saddest smile and he gently wipes the tears off her face with his thumb. He then kisses her on the lips and MJ deepens the kiss.

"I love you MJ," said Peter.

"I love you too Peter," said MJ in her hoarse tone.

Over the next few days, Peter stayed by MJ's side for the entire time whenever she gets bullied and Principal Morita told the students that they are welcome to see him in his office anytime if they get bullied and the bullying has been handled more efficently. Flash has since left Peter and MJ alone and he would face the consequences if he bullies anyone ever again during the school year.

**And that's the end of the nineteenth chapter of this series. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I'll be taking more requests from the reviews section. Anyway, the reason I couldn't go online on any websites was because something was up with the internet connection. But good news, the internet connection is up and running. I want to ask you guys this question. Who's your favourite Spider-Man? Peter Parker or Miles Morales? I can't really decide which one of them I like because both of them are Spider-Man, but with different costume colours. But anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. Also make sure you guys check out my other fanfics like Godzilla Meet the Civilians, taking place in the 2014 film towards to the 2019 sequel King of the Monsters and next year's sequel Godzilla vs Kong in 2020. And I'll also be trying to make the chapters of Godzilla Meet the Civilians a lot longer. Make sure you guys check it out and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Fever

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the twentieth chapter of the Peter and MJ one shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank you guys so much for your support in this series because that's what motivates me to keep going with stories like this. So, in this chapter, Peter feels sick and MJ goes to his apartment to take care of him, at the request from Heinor Lopez. So, sit back, and enjoy the twentieth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All rights belong to the Marvel Studios, Columbia Pictures, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 20: The Fever

On Friday morning, Michelle Jones, or as her friends calls her MJ, was in school, getting her stuff for chemistry class from her locker. While she was getting her stuff, she noticed that a person is missing. She raises her eyebrows. Then, she spots Ned walking down the hallway by himself. MJ closes her locker and walks up to him.

"Ned, have you seen Peter today?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. He messaged me and said he's not feeling well and he can't come to school today," Ned answered.

"Peter's not feeling well? He never misses out on a school day," said MJ as she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"If you don't believe me, I can take my phone out and show it to you," said Ned.

Ned takes his phone out and shows MJ the conversation Ned and Peter had this morning before the day started.

"You can go see him in his apartment at the end of the day if you want," he said.

"Oh I will," she said and she walked away, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

A few hours later, it was the end of the school day and MJ was at her locker getting her backpack. She then closes her locker and walks out of the school building to Peter's apartment. After a few minutes of walking, MJ walks inside the apartment and walks to the security desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Peter Parker," she stated.

"Sign the visitor's log and you'll be on your way," the security officer instructed her.

MJ quickly signs the visitor's log and walks to the elevator and pressed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. A couple of minutes later, the elevator arrives and MJ steps in and she presses the button and the elevator doors close and it takes up to the upper floor. The elevator doors open and MJ steps out and she walks to the suite that Peter lives in. She knocks on the door and the door opens, and a woman peeks her head out.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Peter Parker," MJ answered.

"You must be MJ. I'm May. Peter's been talking about you all the time," said May.

"He has? Wow. I'll take that as a compliment," said MJ.

"Come in. Don't forget to take your shoes off," May reminded MJ.

MJ steps in through the front door and takes off her shoes and puts on a pair of house slippers.

"May, who's at the door?" a voice asked.

"It's MJ, your friend from school," May answered.

"What? I didn't invite MJ over," said Peter.

"I'm here, loser. Ned told me you were feeling sick today," said MJ.

MJ walks to Peter's bedroom and was about to turn the door's handle with her hand.

"MJ, don't come in! I don't want you to see how bad shape I'm in," said Peter.

"I'm coming in, loser. Whether you like it or not," MJ retorted.

She opens the door and walks in and MJ finds Peter laying in his bed with a cloth laying on his forehead.

"I told you not to come in when I said I'm in a bad shape," he said.

MJ rolled her eyes and removed the cloth and she placed the back of her hand on his head.

"You're burning up, Peter! You know what? I'm gonna make you a bowl of chicken noodle soup and I don't want you to say no to me," she said.

"How do I feel so lucky to have a grateful friend like you, MJ?" asked Peter.

"You just do. Now don't you move. I'll be right back with the bowl of chicken noodle soup and I'm gonna check up on you every often," MJ answered.

A couple of minutes later, MJ and May got to work on making and preparing the chicken noodle soup. Once it was finished, MJ carefully carries the bowl and walks to Peter's bedroom. She knelt down beside him and fed him with the soup.

"How does it taste?" she asked.

"Like I've been eating the chicken noodle soup every often when I get a fever," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and continued feeding him with the bowl of the soup. Once Peter has finished eating it, MJ walks out of his bedroom and she washes the bowl. After washing and cleaning the bowl, MJ walks back to the bedroom to check on Peter.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like I'm not completely feeling better yet," he answered.

"You know what? I'm staying here tonight until I make sure you feel better," said MJ.

"No, you can't stay here. Your parents are gonna be worried about you," said Peter.

"I don't care about that, Peter. I'm just gonna tell them that I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight. And I'm going to stay here. Whether you like it or not," she retorted.

"Fine. But don't come complaining to me if you get sick," he said as he rolled his eyes.

MJ puts down her backpack and changes from her clothes to her pajamas. Thankfully, May brought an extra mattress MJ can sleep on. MJ then laid down on the mattress and gets ready to go sleep.

"Good night Peter," she said.

"Good night MJ," he said as he closed his eyes.

It was Saturday morning and MJ wakes up and rubs her eyes. She gets up from the mattress and walks over to Peter and places the back of her hand on Peter's head and there was no sign of fever anymore. Peter shifts momentarily and opens his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," MJ teased.

"Good morning to you too MJ," he responded.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks," he answered.

MJ smiles and as she was about to walk out of Peter's bedroom, Peter grabs her hand, turning her around, and pulls her in for a kiss. MJ's eyes widened and Peter pulls away.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That was for taking care of me and staying here for the rest of the night making sure that I'm feeling better from all of the fever," said Peter.

MJ tilts her head and kisses Peter in return.

"I really like you MJ," he said.

"I really like you too Peter," said MJ as she kissed him again.

**And that's the end of the twentieth chapter. So, what did you guys think? I kind of imagined on how this was gonn go down if Peter or MJ got sick and had a fever. I want to ask you guys this. Who's your favourite hero with spider powers? Miles Morales, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Jessica Drew, or Cindy Moon? But anyway, you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and I'll be taking more requests. I'll start updating this story, including Godzilla Meet the Civilians. If you guys had already checked out my Godzilla fanfic story, let me know what you think on the reviews section of Godzilla Meet the Civilians. **


	21. Chapter 21 - The Double Date Sleepover

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twenty-first chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for reviewing as well as favourites and follows. I do say thank you a lot, but I really do mean it. So, in the twenty-first chapter, Peter and MJ have another double date with Ned and Betty but this time a sleepover activity, at the request of Heinor Lopez. So, sit back, and enjoy this twenty-first chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Columbia Pictures, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 21: A Double Date Sleepover

Peter and MJ had been a couple for a while and so far they had their first double date with Ned and Betty. One day in Midtown High, Ned walks up to Peter, who was at his locker.

"Dude, we should do another double date," said Ned.

"Didn't we already do a double date? MJ said she's not sure if she wants to do another double date," said Peter.

"I know we did the double date. But Betty suggested that the four of us do another one," said Ned.

"So, what do you want to do on our next double date?" asked Peter.

"I was thinking we should do a sleepover at your place," Ned suggested.

"That's a great idea. But there is one small problem. There's no space in my bedroom for the four of us to sleep in," said Peter.

Peter closes his locker and walks off to find MJ. While she was getting her stuff from her backpack, she doesn't know that there was another presence behind her until a pair of hands covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Peter.

"Is it nerd number two?" MJ asked in response.

"Nope. Guess again," he said.

"Come on, who is it?" she begged.

Peter grinned and kissed MJ on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Peter!" said MJ.

"Yep, it's definitely me MJ," said Peter as he removed his hands.

"You could've just said it was you!" she said.

"You know I can't say my name when it comes to surprising you MJ," he said.

"I really want to punch you on the shoulder right now," she teased.

"You're funny," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"So what is it this time, my adorable loser?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Ned wants to do another double date," he answered.

"Haven't we done that already?" asked MJ.

"We did. But this time Ned arranged the sleepover activity at my apartment," answered Peter.

"Sleepovers are not my thing," she reminded him.

"I know that. But Betty hasn't been to my apartment before," he said.

"So what time are we coming over at your apartment?" she asked.

"I'll let you know later after school," he answered.

"I should get to class. I'll see you later at the end of the day Peter," said MJ.

"See you later MJ," said Peter as he kissed her cheek.

A couple of hours later, the school bell rings and it was the end of the day. Thankfully it was Friday because the students and the teachers have the weekend off. Peter goes to his locker to get his backpack, he then closes his locker and slung it over his left shoulder and walks to meet with MJ.

"Hey," he greeted as he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey. So what time are we coming over to your apartment for the sleepover?" she asked.

"6 o'clock at night. But don't be late," he answered.

"Sounds good," she said.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

Peter and MJ walk out of the school building and MJ's hand interlocks with Peter's hand and she laces their fingers together. After a few minutes of walking, they reach to MJ's apartment.

"I'll see you later Peter," said MJ.

"I'll see you later MJ," said Peter as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

After MJ heads inside her apartment, Peter walks back to his apartment and gets ready for the double date sleepover activity.

"So what's going on tonight?" asked May.

"Ned wants to have a sleepover. He arranged it and Betty hasn't been to our apartment before," Peter answered.

"Wow, I'm surprised that one of your friends hasn't been to our apartment, except Ned and MJ. I really can't wait to meet your friend Betty," said May.

And right on time, someone knocks on the door.

"That must be the three guests I've been expecting," said Peter as he walks to open the door.

Peter opens the door and MJ, Ned, and Betty were standing there, holding pillows and blankets in their hands.

"Peter, hey!" Betty greeted.

"Come in guys," said Peter as he stepped out of the way to let his friends come in.

"This is a nice apartment. I like the setup here," said Betty.

"Betty, this is May. My aunt," said Peter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Parker," said Betty as she shook May's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Betty. Please call me May," said May.

"My bedroom is this way. And May, is there an extra mattress for Ned and Betty to use? I don't want them to sleep on the floor," said Peter.

"Of course. I'll bring it right away," said May as she walked away to get the extra mattress.

Peter then takes his friends to his bedroom.

"This is your bedroom, Peter? It looks really nice," said Betty.

"Thanks, Betty. And by the way, this is where we're gonna be sleeping for the rest of the night," said Peter.

After May brings the extra mattress, the four teenagers then started playing a game of truth or dare but one of them ends up doing the dares. And next, they play a game of connect four and would take turns playing the game.

"I think this has been the best double date we had so far. Don't you agree Ned?" said Betty.

"It sure has. We should hang out at Peter's apartment more often," Ned agreed.

"I think it's time to go to bed, guys. We can do another fun activity tomorrow," said MJ.

With that said, the four teenagers lay down with MJ laying down beside Peter and Betty lays down beside Ned.

"Good night guys," said Peter.

"Good night Peter," Betty responded.

MJ lays her head on Peter's chest and Peter wraps his arms around MJ's shoulder and waist and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night MJ," he said.

"Good night Peter," she said as she closed her eyes.

**And that's the end of the twenty-first chapter. So what did you guys think? If you guys are a fan of Godzilla, make sure you check out my fanfic Godzilla Meet the Civilians. But anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Concert Date

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the twenty-second chapter of the Spideychelle drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you for dropping the requests on the reviews section. And in this twenty-second chapter, per request from Heinor Lopez, Peter takes MJ to the Twenty One Pilots concert and they will experience an unforgettable moment of their lives. So, let's get to the chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Studios and legend Spider-Man writers and creators Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.**

Chapter 22: The Concert Date

Peter Parker has been dating his girlfriend Michelle Jones, or as some of her friends calls her MJ, for almost a year now since the mysterious circumstances in Europe such as the attacks in Venice and London, staged by Mysterio. After returning home, the NYDN broadcasted the events in Times Square, with Mysterio being declared as the mastermind behind the attacks in the small village in Mexico, Morocco, Venice, Prague, and London, as well lying to the world that's he from a different universe. The people of New York then praised Spider-Man and the Avengers as the heroes for stopping Mysterio and declared the illusionist as Thanos 2.0 and putting an end to the attacks. On Friday afternoon in Midtown High, Peter was walking down the hallway, listening to the song Stressed Out by the rock band Twenty One Pilots, and he's hiding a pair of tickets in his pocket, hoping to surprise MJ.

"Hey MJ," he greeted her.

"Sup loser," she responded.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked back.

Peter then pulled out a pair of tickets from his pockets, and MJ's eyes widened.

"Did you..." she stuttered.

"Yep. I got us a pair of tickets to see the band Twenty One Pilots at the Forest Hills Stadium tomorrow night. You want to go?" he asked.

"Oh, my gosh. Yes! I want to go! I've been dying to see Twenty One Pilots live in concert!" she answered excitedly.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7 pm," said Peter.

"How do I feel so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" asked MJ.

"You're just lucky. I know that you had been dying to see Twenty One Pilots perform live, so I thought about getting us a pair of tickets," he answered.

MJ smiles and kisses her boyfriend.

"You're the best. But don't be late," she said as she pulled away.

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow night," he said.

On Saturday night, Peter gets ready to go to the concert with MJ. As he was getting dressed, May knocks on the door.

"So where are you going tonight?" May asked.

"I'm taking MJ to see the band Twenty One Pilots at the Forest Hills Stadium because they're here in New York as a part of their tour," Peter answered.

"I've heard of them. I listen to their song Stressed Out every time," said May.

"Please don't sing it right away, May. I already got the song stuck in my head," said Peter.

After getting changed, Peter puts on his pair of Air Jordan's Retro 12 Gym Red shoes and heads out the door.

"Have fun at the concert!" May called.

"I will! See you later, May!" Peter responded.

Peter walks out of his apartment and text messages MJ.

Peter - I'm on my way. 5 mins

MJ - Keep your head up and watch your surroundings!

Peter almost crossed the street when the sign turns red on stop walking and he quickly looks up and stops walking. Once the sign turns white, Peter crosses the street and continues walking to MJ's apartment. After a few minutes of walking, Peter finally reaches MJ's apartment and he stands outside of the front entrance and waits for MJ to come out. A couple of minutes later, MJ walks out of her apartment wearing the Twenty One Pilots t-shirt.

"MJ, you look really nice," said Peter.

"Thanks, you look nice too," MJ responded.

Peter offers his hand and MJ happily accepts it and they walk to the Forest Hill Stadium to attend the concert. After they arrive, the staff inspects the tickets before allowing Peter and MJ to get through the entrance. Peter and MJ then get settled in their seats as the Twenty One Pilots are introduced.

"What's up, New York!" the band's frontman, Tyler Joseph shouted over the microphone.

Everybody in attendance cheered so loud and the band started performing their hit songs such as Stressed Out and Ride as everybody sang the lyrics.

"MJ, you having a good time?" Peter asked.

"What? I can't hear you over the audience and the sound of the music!" MJ shouted.

"I said are you having a good time?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Oh! Yeah, I am having a good time!" she answered.

Peter smiled, happy to hear that his girlfriend was having a good time. But he's also having a good time as well. Tyler Joseph then threw a t-shirt and Peter catches it.

"Good catch, Peter!" MJ said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks! It's nice to catch a t-shirt from Twenty One Pilots!" Peter responded.

After the concert ends, the band thanks the fans for coming out to attend tonight's show and the audience soon heads home. Peter and MJ walk out the the arena and they get ready to return home.

"I had a good time tonight Peter," said MJ.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really glad that we got to do this tonight," said Peter.

"Peter, is it okay that I stay over at your apartment tonight?" she asked.

"You're welcome to stay in my apartment anytime MJ," he answered.

The two teeangers walks back to Peter's apartment and Peter opens the door with his keys.

"Hey, May!" Peter called as he and MJ entered.

"Hey! Did you have a good time tonight?" May asked.

"Yeah, we did. And I caught a t-shirt. Thanks to the frontman Tyler Joseph," Peter answered as he held the t-shirt up high.

"Glad to hear that you two had a good time at the concert," said May.

"Thanks, May. MJ and I are gonna be heading to bed. So good night," said Peter.

"Good night! See you two in the morning!" May called.

Peter and MJ lay down on Peter's bed and Peter wrapped his arms around MJ's waist and shoulder and MJ rests her head on Peter's chest.

"Good night, Peter," said MJ as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, MJ," said Peter as he closed his eyes too.

**And that's the end of the twenty-second chapter. So what did you guys think? Anyway, I just uploaded my first Runaways fanfic, so make sure you check it out and let me know what you guys think. By the way, have any of you guys seen the re-released Spider-Man Far From Home? Marvel released it on Thursday the 29th and I'm planning to check it out. So anyway, you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and I'll be taking more requests from the reviews section.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Taking a Walk Together

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twenty-third chapter of the Spideychelle drabbles. First, I want to apologize for not updating because I started my final year of college yesterday and I'm trying to make time to update this story. But, anyway, moving on. In this third chapter, Peter and MJ take a walk together at the Charles Bridge in Prague and I was thinking about what would happen when Peter decided to keep the EDITH glasses instead of giving it to Mysterio. This takes place during Far From Home. So sit back, and enjoy reading the twenty-third chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All of the rights belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

Chapter 23: Taking a Walk Together

After defeating the Fire elemental, Peter walks back to the hotel with his backpack slung over his shoulder and the EDITH glasses hanging on the collar of his suit. After returning to the hotel, Peter walks upstairs and he finds Ned wearing a robe.

"Peter! Oh, my God! We almost died!" said Ned as he and Peter hugged each other.

"It's fine. It's fine. Hey, guess what. I'm done with the mission," said Peter as he let go of the hug.

"Dude, the trip's over," said Ned.

"What?" Peter asked, shocked.

"There's monsters coming out of the ground everywhere we go. Of course our parents would want us home," Ned answered.

"Please don't put me on hold. Oh, Peter! You're not dead!" Mr. Harrington exclaimed as he hugged Peter while talking on the phone.

"Oh, my God. Yes. Good, stay here. Don't die. Put some clothes on! We're booking flights!" Mr. Harrington ordered Ned and Peter.

"Speaking for science, we're leaving because of witches. Welcome to the new dark ages," Mr. Dell said to Ned and Peter as he walked back to his room.

"What's going on, dude?" Peter asked Ned.

"We're going home in the morning," Ned answered.

"No. No, no, no. All the Elementals are gone," said Peter.

"Ned!" Betty called from her room.

"Coming sweetie!" said Ned as he walked to Betty's room.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? I'm livestreaming," said Flash as he closed the door.

Just then, MJ opens her room's door.

"Hey," she greeted Peter.

"Hey," Peter responded.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Um. I got lost," he answered.

"They were worried about you. Good thing you're back," said MJ.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"So much for Paris, right?" asked MJ.

"It would've been fun," Peter answered.

"Yeah," MJ agreed.

"Night," she said.

"Night," he said back to her.

MJ smiles at Peter and she closes the door.

"You look ni-" he started but MJ closed the door before he can finish saying anything.

Peter thinks for a moment but he makes a decision. He walks to MJ's room and was about to knock on the door when MJ opens the door.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

"Uh, look, um. I'm not ready for this trip to be over yet, and I kinda wanna do something fun, that's not on the itinerary or planned. Or with Mr. Harrington...," said Peter.

"Yes," said MJ as she cuts Peter off mid-sentence.

"Yes, like, you wanna go?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded for a second time.

"Okay, awesome. I'll see you outside in ten minutes?" he stated.

"Meet me outside in five minutes," she offered.

"Five is good," said Peter.

"Okay," said MJ.

"Bye," they both said to each other.

MJ closes the door and Peter raises his fist in the air, having finally asked his crush to go out and do something with him. Peter changes from his suit to his normal clothes and goes to the main lobby to wait for MJ while he watches the news of the events that transpired at the carnival earlier.

Five minutes later, Peter hears the elevator ding and MJ walks out and he approaches her.

"Hey," they greeted each other.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Who cares?" she asked.

"Awesome," said Peter.

"Okay," said MJ.

"Let's go," he said as smiles appeared on their faces.

"I'm glad we're doing this," said Peter.

"Yeah, me too. Just see the city a little bit," said MJ as they both walk down the Charles Bridge.

"You know they used to execute people? On this bridge? They were like... in a basket and they would drown in the water. Sorry," said MJ.

"It's okay," said Peter.

Peter and MJ were close to holding hands, but they quickly relented.

"Uhh. Look, there was this thing that I've been wanting to talk to you about for... a while," said Peter as he and MJ stopped walking.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's our last night in Europe, and I had this plan that I wanted to... tell you... I'm just gonna, I'm just gonna tell you..." said Peter.

"MJ, I..." he started.

"... am Spider-Man," she said as she cuts him off in his mid-sentence.

"What?" Peter asked as he looked up, confused.

"I just figured you were gonna say that you're Spider-Man," MJ answered.

"No. I'm not Spider-Man," said Peter as he tries to deny it.

"I mean, I've been watching you for like, a while now. It's... kind of obvious," she said.

"I'm not Spider-Man. I mean, what would make you think that I was Spider-Man?" he asked.

"Peter, Washington?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said, remembering when the team was in DC for the competition.

"The fact that you like, disappear? Out of nowhere? For no reason?" asked MJ.

"No, that was, I was sick. Remember? I had my... the tummy?" Peter answered.

"You know Suzan Yang thinks that you're a male escort?" said MJ.

"What? No, of course I'm not a male escort," said Peter.

"Well then, you're Spider-Man," she said.

"No, I'm not Spider-Man. At all," said Peter.

"Well, what about tonight? When you snuck off and fought that thing, I saw you," said MJ.

"You can't have seen me because I'm not Spider-Man. And also, on the news, it was the Night-Monkey," he said.

"The Night-Monkey?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's what it said on the news. And the news, never lies," he answered.

"Night-Monkey. Okay," said MJ as she removes her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Well, do the Night-Monkey and Spider-Man use the same webs?" asked MJ as she took the webbed drone out of her backpack.

"I mean, maybe. Maybe he's a Spider-Monkey. Who knows? Were you only watching me because you thought I was Spider-Man?" he asked as sadness begins to overwhelm him.

"Yeah. Why else would I be watching you?" she said as she starts to feel her heart breaking.

"Doesn't matter," said Peter as he tries to smile.

Peter then takes MJ's hands with his but MJ struggles to look at him and she drops the webbed drone.

"MJ, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm in love with you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"MJ, I've been in love with you since Liz left the team and when you were brought in as the new captain," he answered.

MJ puts her head down as she feels her heart breaking.

"MJ, I need you to look at me. I like you," said Peter.

MJ looks up, shocked by what Peter had just said to her.

"You... you like me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I like you because you're really nice and super funny but in a dorky way. And there's no one else that I want to be with. So, yeah. I was trying to tell you that I'm in love with you," he answered.

'He likes me. Why haven't I thought that before?' she thought to herself.

"I... I really like you too," she confessed as she smiles at the boy whom she has a crush on.

Peter pulls MJ in for a kiss and they made out for a while.

**And that's the end of the twenty-third chapter. So what did you guys think? Let me know what you think on the reviews section. The twenty-fourth chapter will be up later this week or on the weekend. I'm taking more suggestions. Anyway, I posted a Runaways fanfic story, so you guys can check it out if you want and let me know what you think. **


	24. Chapter 24 - The Song

**A/N What's up, guys? I'm back with the twentieth-fourth chapter of the Peter and MJ one-shots series. First of all, I want to apologize to you guys for not updating because I've been busy with my studies stuff and it's my final year in college. And second, I want to thank you guys for favouriting and the follows because that's what allows me to keep going with the amazing stories like this. Shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made another request in the reviews section. In this chapter, Peter sings a song to MJ and this might be the best thing that MJ would ask for. So, sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own the characters and the song. All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the song's lyrics belong to the artist Foreigner.**

Chapter 24: The Song

Peter Parker and his girlfriend MJ had been dating for a while now and Peter has yet to sing a song to her. Peter isn't the type of person who would sing a song. One day, Peter was walking in the hallway humming to the song I Want to Know What Love is by the artist Foreigner. And while he was putting away his earphones, a pair of hands covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar girl's voice asked.

"Is it my girlfriend MJ?" he asked.

"Oh, my gosh! How did you know it was me?" she said as she removed her hands.

"I can tell by your voice," said Peter.

Peter turns around and MJ was standing in front of him, blushing.

"Hey," he greeted as he kissed her.

"Hi," she responded as she pulled away.

"How are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" said MJ.

"I'm doing good," he said as he turned back around to put away his iPod nano in his locker.

"What were you humming to?" she asked.

"It's just a song that I can't get out of my head," he answered.

"Really? Is it interesting?" asked MJ.

"Just a little bit. Nothing really major about it," Peter responded.

"May I listen to it?" she asked.

"Later. But I can sing it to you if you want," he answered.

"You can sing? I never heard you sing," said MJ.

"Want to hang out at my apartment after school today? I can sing it to you and you may let me know what you think of it," Peter suggested.

"I'd love to. I am always welcome to your apartment anytime," she said.

"Cool, I'll see you later," he said as he kissed her.

"I'll see you later then," she said as she pulled away.

A couple of hours later, the final school bell rings and the students went to their lockers to get their backpacks. Peter gets his backpack from his locker and walks to find MJ.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she responded back to him.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," she answered.

Peter and MJ walk out of the school building and held hands. They walk to Peter's apartment and Peter unlocked the door with his keys and they walk to the elevator. The elevator stops at the floor and Peter and MJ step out and walk to Peter's suite and Peter unlocks the front door and walks in as Peter and MJ both take off their shoes.

"Hey, May!" Peter greeted.

"Hey. How was school today?" May asked.

"It was okay. And May, MJ's here too," Peter responded.

"MJ! It's nice to see you again!" May greeted and hugged MJ.

"You too, Ms. Parker. I'm gonna be here for a while," said MJ as she lets go of the hug.

Peter and MJ walk to Peter's bedroom and they put down their backpacks on the floor and Peter picks up a guitar.

"Are you gonna sing the song you were humming to today?" MJ asked.

"I am. And let me know what you think," Peter answered.

"I've gotta take a little time," he started.

"A little time to think things over

I better read between the lines

In case I need it when I'm older

Now this mountain I must climb

Feels like the world upon my shoulders

Through the clouds I see love shine

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

(And I wanna feel) I wanna feel what love is

(I know) I know you can show me," Peter stops singing and stops playing guitar briefly before looking up to see MJ in tears and Peter smiles before continuing.

"I wanna know what love is

(Love that you feel inside) I want you to show me

(And I'm feelin' so much love) I wanna feel what love is

(No, you just can't hide) I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is

(Let's talk about love) I want you to show me

(I wanna feel it) I wanna feel what love is (I wanna feel it, too)

(And I know, and I know) I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is (I wanna know)

I want you to show me (I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)

I want to feel what love is," he finished.

Peter puts down the guitar and walks over to his crying girlfriend.

"Hey. The song's over," he reminded her.

"That... that was so beautiful," she said through her tears.

"I was humming to this song today and I thought about singing it to you," said Peter as he hugged her.

MJ buries her face on Peter's shoulder and cried.

"I love you MJ," said Peter.

"I... I love you too Peter, said MJ as she sniffled.

Peter then pulls MJ in for a kiss. And MJ realized that this was the best day she had asked for.

**And that's the end of the chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? I googled the song and I thought about that I should take a listen to it. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Make sure you drop those reviews and I'm gonna be taking more requests. Also, if you guys are a fan of Runaways, check out my Runaways fanfic The Blackburn Siblings and let me know what you guys think.**


	25. Chapter 25 - A Devastating Phone Call

**A/N Hey what's up, guys? I'm back with the twentieth-fifth chapter of the Spideychelle one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you for dropping reviews because that's what allows me to keep going with the stories like this. And second of all, I want to apologize for not updating because I've been super busy with school stuff since this is my final year in college. But anyway, let's get to the story. In this chapter, per request from Heinor Lopez, Peter gets a phone call and he receives devastating news that he would not be able to prepare for. So, sit back and enjoy this twentieth-fifth chapter.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Studios and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 25: A Devastating Phone Call

Peter Parker has been the happiest teenager since stopping Mysterio and exposing him to the public for staging the Elemental attacks. One day after school, Peter's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Peter Parker?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, this is him," Peter responded.

"Mr. Parker, this is the Queens Hospital calling. We have some sad news. Your friend Stan Lee passed away," the caller said at the end of the line.

"What? That's not possible. You said he had more time," said Peter.

"It turns out that he doesn't. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Parker," said the caller.

Peter doesn't want to hear anymore and he hangs up the call. He slumps down on the ground, tears falling down on his face until he starts crying. Back in the school hallway, MJ closed her locker and slung the backpack over her shoulders and walked out of the main entrance. She then hears someone crying and much to her surprise, it was Peter.

"Peter?" she asked.

Peter looked up at someone who said his name and MJ is shocked when she sees Peter's eyes were all puffy.

"MJ?" he asked.

MJ puts down her backpack and carefully walks over to Peter and sat down in front of him.

"Peter, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's gone," he responded in his cracked voice.

"Who's gone?" she asked.

"My friend Stan Lee. The Queens Hospital just called me and said he passed away," he answered.

MJ covered her mouth. Peter has been talking about Stan Lee, who was a fan of Spider-Man as well as the superheroes. MJ carefully wraps her arms around Peter and pulls him into a hug. Peter wraps his arms around MJ as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Peter," said MJ.

Peter doesn't say anything and continued to cry and MJ does her best to console him by rubbing his back and allowed him to cry until he stopped.

"Can you take me home?" asked Peter.

"Of course. I'm not gonna be going anywhere," MJ responded.

MJ walked Peter back to his apartment as silence grows between them. While walking, MJ remembered that Peter had been good friends with Stan and they would have a conversation when they see each other on the streets or in a store. After walking with so much silence, Peter and MJ walked to Peter's apartment and they enter the suite.

"Peter, how was school today?" May asked as the two teenagers entered the apartment.

"It was okay, I guess. I'm gonna go to my room," Peter responded.

"MJ, is everything okay? Did Peter have a bad day at school today?" May asked.

"No, no. Peter had a good day. But I'll tell you later," MJ responded.

MJ walked Peter to his bedroom and she helped him put down his backpack on the floor until Peter laid down on his bed and starred at the ceiling and MJ carefully walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"MJ, what happened?" May asked as MJ walked to the living room.

"Peter got a phone call from the Queens Hospital today and they told him that his friend Stan passed away," MJ responded.

"Oh, my God. Peter would always talk about Stan every time," said May.

"Peter isn't going to anymore. I just couldn't believe it," said MJ.

After having a conversation with May, MJ walks back to Peter's bedroom and gently opened the door and she carefully walked to Peter's bed and laid down beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I really am," said MJ.

"You don't need to apologize, MJ. It's just, my heart hurts so much right now," said Peter.

"May I stay with you? Just in case if you're gonna cry again?" she asked.

"You're always welcome to stay with me anytime MJ," he responded.

MJ laid her head on Peter's chest and wrapped her arm around his waist and Peter wrapped his arms around her shoulder and her waist. Peter now feels more comfortable because he now has somebody else like MJ comforting him and his sadness.

**And that's the end of the twentieth-fifth chapter. So, what did you guys think? And would you also believe it's almost been a year since the legend left us? I came up with this writing idea because one of my friends passed away two months ago and I still miss him. But, anyway. Sony and Disney had finally reached to a new agreement and we're finally getting the sequel to Spider-Man Far From Home. You guys know what do to. Make sure you drop those reviews and I'm gonna be taking more requests at the reviews section. **


	26. Chapter 26 - Celebrating Halloween

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the twentieth-sixth chapter of the Spideychelle drabbles series. First of all, I want to apologize for not updating because of school and it's my final year in college. And second, I want to thank you guys for reviewing as well as favourite and follows because that's what allows me to keep going with a story like this. But anyway, this next chapter will be a Halloween themed chapter. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All of the righs belong to Columbia Pictures, Marvel Studios, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 26: Celebrating Halloween

Halloween Day has been a typical day in the month of October where everyone dresses up in different costumes. Peter isn't really a fan of Halloween because most of the time during the Halloween days, he would just go and put on his Spidey outfit and take down the bad guys who would attempt to ruin the day. But today was gonna be a different day because the NYPD are gonna be out there catching bad guys.

"Dude, guess what day it is today," said Ned.

"Is it Halloween day?" asked Peter.

"You don't sound excited," said Ned.

"I've been taking down some of the bad guys who were trying to ruin the Halloween day for everyone," said Peter.

"The NYPD is gonna be out there today. You should take a break from crime fighting. And you need to spend quality time with MJ," said Ned.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a break from crime fighting for today and I'll spend time with MJ," said Peter.

"Also, you and MJ can spend the day with Betty and I. Let's just call it a double date Halloween edition," said Ned.

"Since when did Halloween turn into a double date?" asked Peter.

"I'm officially declaring it only today," said Ned.

"Sure. Anyway, I'll catch you later tonight," said Peter.

A couple of hours later...

Peter was in his apartment putting on his dark black costume. While he was trying to adjust the layer of his costume, May knocks on the door.

"So, what's going on? No patrol tonight?" May asked.

"I need a break from this, May. The NYPD officers are gonna be out there tonight to take down the bad guys. And Ned suggested that MJ and I spend the Halloween night with him and Betty," Peter responded.

"So who are you dressing up today?" May asked.

"I'm dressing up as Luke Skywalker. I don't know about the others," he answered.

"Well, have fun. And don't stay out too late," May reminded him.

"Thanks, May. And I'll let you know how it is," said Peter.

After finishing on putting his costume as well putting the green lightsaber on his belt, Peter walks out of the apartment to meet with MJ and his friends. Despite having a hard time walking down the street in his costume, Peter finally meets with MJ, Ned, and Betty. And Peter is stunned by the costume that MJ was wearing.

"MJ, wow. You look really nice," said Peter.

"Thanks, Peter. You look nice too," said MJ.

"So, who did you dress up as, Peter?" asked Betty.

"I'm dressed up as Luke Skywalker. Apparently it was Ned's idea," Peter responded.

"Well, you do look good in it," said Ned.

"So, MJ. Who did you dress up as?" Peter asked.

"I'm dressed up as Black Widow," MJ responded.

"I'm dressed up as Scarlet Witch," said Betty.

"And I'm dressed up as Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Ned.

"Ned, you do know that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Scarlet Witch don't mix together, right?" asked Peter.

"I know. But I just want to dress up as Obi-Wan Kenobi since I'm a fan of Star Wars," Ned responded.

"Let's not discuss right now. We should just enjoy Halloween Day," said MJ.

"MJ's right. Let's just enjoy this for the next few hours," Betty agreed.

Eventually the four teenagers went to spend the rest of the night in their Halloween costumes and they pass by the houses where there were decorations. The rest of the night went on and there wasn't any trouble.

**And that's the end of the twentieth-sixth chapter for now. The chapter is relatively short, I know. I've been super busy with school and I'm just trying to find the right time to update the stories as possible. But anyway, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? I want to ask you guys a question. Who are you dressing up for Halloween this year? Because I'm dressing up as Miles Morales from Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse. Let me know what you guys are dressing up for this year's Halloween. Also, make sure you drop those reviews because that's what allows me to keep going with a story like this.**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Singing Contest

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twentieth-seventh chapter of this Spideychelle one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for dropping requests on the reviews section. In this chapter, Peter and MJ take part in a singing contest at school and they sing one of the popular songs from hip-hop artist and rapper Post Malone. So, sit back, and enjoy this twentieth-seventh chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All rights belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe and the lyrics belong to Post Malone.**

Chapter 27: The Singing Contest

Today was just a regular day in Midtown High in Queens, NY. But today wasn't just a regular day. Today was the singing contest. Some of the students had already signed up and wrote the songs they want to perform. Peter looks at the list of those who had signed up for the contest. Peter wasn't a fan of contests because whenever he participates in a contest, he would end up losing. MJ then walks up to Peter.

"Hey dork," she greeted.

"Hey," he responded.

"Did you sign up for the contest?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," he answered.

"I can sing," MJ tells him.

"You can sing? How good is your singing voice?" asked Peter.

"It's good. But I don't sing all that much," MJ answered.

"Wow. I feel amazed that you can sing," he said.

"You want to sign up? We can sing together," she suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it. I remember the time I singed one song to you before," said Peter.

MJ smiles and she then picks up a marker and wrote her and Peter's name on the list with the song Sunflower as their choice.

"How do I feel so lucky to have you?" asked Peter.

MJ pecked him on the lips.

"You just do," MJ responded as she smiled at her boyfriend.

A couple of hours later, after the class ended, the students were called to the gymnasium for the singing contest and the participants to go backstage and get prepared.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you're all prepared for your friends and classmates and their singing voices. So, without further a do, first up is Flash Thompson, and he'll be singing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran," Betty announced and walks off the stage.

Flash then walks onto the stage and started singing out the lyrics of the song. Some of the students enjoyed the song, while most of them didn't because of how bad Flash's singing was. After Flash finishes singing, he walks off the stage and Betty walks back to the stage and takes a microphone.

"Thank you, Flash. Next up is Peter Parker and and Michelle Jones and they'll be singing the song Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee," Betty announced as she walked off the stage and sat down in her chair.

The students were interested in hearing the song because they had heard it a few times on the radio. Peter and MJ walk onto the stage and the song starts.

[MJ: Verse 1]

Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (ooh)

Ayy, ayy

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Needless to say, I keep her in check

She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)

Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)

Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)

Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check

She was all bad-bad, nevertheless

Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck

Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck

Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip

Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip

Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt

Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt

Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse

She wanna ride me like a cruise

And I'm not tryna lose

Then you're left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're a sunflower

I think your love would be too much

Or you'll be left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're the sunflower

You're the sunflower

[Peter: Verse 2]

Every time I'm leavin' on ya

You don't make it easy, no, no

Wish I could be there for ya

Give me a reason to go

Every time I'm walkin' out

I can hear you tellin' me to turn around

Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down

Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh

I know you're scared of the unknown (known)

You don't wanna be alone (alone)

I know I always come and go (and go)

But it's out of my control

And you'll be left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're a sunflower

I think your love would be too much

Or you'll be left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're the sunflower

You're the sunflower

Yeah

The students then got up from their seats and started clapping, feeling amazed that the two students had sang the lyrics perfectly. Peter and MJ held hands and kissed.

"I love you MJ," said Peter.

"I love you too Peter," said MJ.

**And that would be the end of the twentieth-seventh chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? The song has been stuck in my head before Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse came out in theatres. And I can't get the song and the lyrics out of my head. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section. And who's excited for the Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse sequel? I can't believe it's gonna be out in April 8th, 2022. And that's gonna be a long time from now. Also, make sure you guys check out my other stories such as Godzilla Meet the Civilians as well as The Blackburn Siblings.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Happy Thanksgiving

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the Peter and MJ drabbles series. First of all, I want to apologize to you guys in advance for not updating because I've been busy with school and I got exams coming up in a few weeks. But anyway, let's move on. In this twentieth-eighth chapter of this series, Peter and MJ, including Betty and Ned, celebrate the Thanksgiving week and they're gonna make it very memorable in the next few years.**

**All of the characters belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 28: Happy Thanksgiving

This month is another Thanksgiving week. This was the first time that New York was celebrating Thanksgiving since half of all life was wiped away from existence by Thanos in year 2018 before the Avengers brought them back five years later in year 2023. Peter Parker was in his apartment doing his daily routine. Before he can go out and gather food he needs for the Thanksgiving dinner, a chatter came on the police scanner.

"Units, please respond. We got reports of an ATM robbery in progress at a bank. I repeat, there's an ATM robbery in progress. Any units in the area, please respond," the dispatcher informed over the radio.

'Oh, great. Why can't crime wait until after the Thankgiving holiday?' Peter asked himself.

With no other choice, Peter quickly puts on his Iron Spider suit and heads out the window and he swings towards the crime scene.

While he was swinging, the police cars' sirens blared as the responding officers drove towads the crime scene.

Peter then arrives at the crime scene and he spots a group of bank robbers taking all of the money from the ATM machine.

"You guys do know that the Thanksgiving is today, right? No one commits a crime on my watch," said Peter.

"It's Spider-Man! Get him!" the robber in charge ordered.

The robbers started firing their weapons, but Peter dodges the bullets with ease and he webs the robbers against the wall with his webshooters. The last robber then spams his shotgun rounds, but the bullet doesn't affect Peter due to the armour of the Iron Spider suit. Peter fires his webshooters and webs the last robber. After hearing the police sirens getting close by, Peter quickly takes off from the crime scene and watches from a rooftop as the officers got out of their police cars to apprehend the bank robbers.

'Just another day of stopping a crime in Queens. Time to get back to what I was doing,' Peter thought to himself.

Peter returns to his apartment and he quickly detaches himself from his Iron Spider suit and puts on his regular clothes.

"Peter, is that you?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I just got back from stopping a bank robbery," Peter answered.

"Well, you're just in time. We should head out and get everything for the Thanksgiving dinner tonight," said May.

"I'll see if I can get MJ, Ned, and Betty to come. I don't think we can celebrate Thanksgiving without them," Peter suggested.

"That's a good idea. I was about to come up with the same idea too," said May.

Peter brought out his phone and texted MJ and his friends.

Peter - Hey, you guys want to come over for the Thanksgiving dinner? May and I are gonna cook the good stuff.

Ned - I'm down. I need to get out of my house anyway.

Betty - Me too. I could use a break from doing the school report with Jason.

MJ - I'm coming as well. I hope the food will be good tonight.

Peter - Awesome. May and I are heading out to get the stuff we'll be making tonight.

Peter puts away his phone and leaves the apartment with May and they walk to the local grocery store to buy some of the food for the Thanksgiving dinner.

When they arrive at the grocery store, the whole store was very busy because everybody was grabbing or getting into a scuffle over the stuff they need.

Despite going through a traffic of shoppers, Peter and May quickly got the stuff they needed and left the store and they walk back to their apartment.

After returning to the apartment, Peter and May started making the stuff such as mashed potatoes, the stuffing, turkey, and more of the delicious stuff.

After an hour of making the stuff, Peter texts MJ, Ned, and Betty.

Peter - Hey, guys. The food is ready. You can come to the apartment anytime now.

MJ - We're on our way. Don't start without us.

Ned - I just went to pick up Betty. She and I are on our way now.

Peter puts his phone away and he sets the table by placing the cutleries. May then helps out by putting the food on the table using her kitchen gloves. And right on time, there was a door knock.

"I'll get it!" said Peter as he runs to the door and opens it. Ned, Betty, and MJ were standing at the doorway.

"You're right on time. Come on in. And don't forget to take your shoes off," said Peter as he moved aside to let his friends in.

"Happy Thanksgiving, May!" said Ned as he took his shoes off.

"Thanks. You too," said May.

"Gather around, guys. Let's pray before we eat," said Peter.

The five of them sat around the table and they held hands together in unison.

"Father, thank you for this amazing day. We are thankful to have you with us at this beautiful day as well as this amazing family. And most of all, thank you for gathering all of us together in one table. Amen," said Peter.

"Amen," MJ, Ned, Betty, and May said at the same time.

The five of them started eating the delicious food, feeling grateful that they got to celebrate one of the most amazing holidays of the year.

"So, what are you guys thankful for at this time of year?" asked May.

"I'll go first. First, I am thankful to be around the people whom I love. And most of all, I feel very thankful to be around the special people. My amazing aunt, May Parker. My best friend, Ned Leeds. My friend and classmate, Betty Brant. And my girlfriend, Michelle Jones," Peter responded.

"Thanks, Peter. It really meant to all of us," said MJ.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everybody," said Peter.

**And that's the end of the chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? I apologize for taking so long to update because I've been busy with school. And shoutout to Heinor Lopez, who made the request in this chapter. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Happy Birthday, Peter!

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twentieth-ninth chapter of this Peter and MJ drabbles series. First of all, I want to apologize to you guys for not updating because I've been really busy with the final exams and I started my holiday break this week. Second, I want to thank some of you for sticking around this story because I feel really excited to see what the third movie will have in store after that major cliffhanger in the mid credits scene of Spider-Man Far From Home. In this chapter, MJ surprises Peter on his birthday with the help from Aunt May, Ned, and Betty. So sit back, and enjoy this twentieth-ninth chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All of them belong to Columbia Pictures, Pascal Pictures Production, and Marvel Studios.**

Chapter 29: Happy Birthday, Peter!

Today was another normal day in Queens. It's been a few months after Tony Stark's self-less sacrifice to save the world from Thanos, Peter continues protecting New York in his mentor's absence. The students in Midtown High continue to pray and hope that nothing bad will happen since the Avengers were no longer around to protect the world from threats. One day in Midtown High, Peter was at his locker getting textbooks for his class. While he was getting the textbooks, MJ surprises him.

"Hey dork," she greeted him.

"Hey," he responded.

"It's your birthday today. I can't tell you what I'm planning," said MJ.

"I know it's my birthday today," said Peter.

MJ frowned, not expecting to hear any voice coming from her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Peter? You should be happy that it's your birthday today," she reminded him.

"I know. But this is my first birthday since Mr. Stark had saved the world and if he was still around today, we would be celebrating," he said.

MJ pulls Peter in for a hug.

"I know you miss him. But that doesn't mean you have to be really sad since he's not here anymore," said MJ.

"Mr. Stark would've liked you, MJ. And you would be hearing him ranting about me all day long," said Peter.

"Peter, today is your special day. And I don't want to hear any sad tone coming from you. So you are gonna be happy and celebrating. That's my final answer," she said.

"Okay, fine. Anything for you," he said.

Peter had been celebrating his own birthday since the passing of Uncle Ben and it would always be Peter and Aunt May celebrating Peter's birthday. And this was gonna be his first time celebrating his birthday after Tony's passing.

A few hours later, after the school ended, MJ brings out her phone and texts Betty and Ned.

MJ - Guys, today is Peter's birthday. We should surprise him.

Betty - It's Peter's birthday today? I didn't know that.

Ned - Doesn't Peter usually celebrate his own birthday with Aunt May?

MJ - Well, he does. And he told me that this is his first time celebrating his own birthday since Tony Stark's passing.

Ned - We all know that Tony Stark sacrificed his own life to save the world. But I do agree with MJ. We need to hold a birthday party for Peter.

Betty - That's a great idea. But we need to go talk to Aunt May and ask her to help surprise Peter on his birthday.

MJ - Okay, great. I'll text you guys on what we're gonna need. But we need to keep Peter away from the apartment so he doesn't know we're gonna surprise him.

MJ puts away her phone and walks to Peter's apartment. After walking out of the elevator, she knocks on the door and May answers it.

"MJ, good to see you. What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I need your help on surprising Peter because today is his birthday," MJ responded.

"Oh, my gosh. I forgot today is his birthday. Is there anything you need me to do?" said May.

"Would you mind going to the grocery store to buy a birthday cake? And I do hope that Peter will like it," MJ suggested.

"That I can do. What about Ned and Betty? What are they helping out with?" asked May.

"I haven't told them on what we're gonna need. I'll tell them right now," said MJ.

MJ pulls out her phone and texted Ned and Betty in the group chat.

MJ - I need you guys to get the birthday sign and some balloons. Can you do that?

Ned - I'll get the birthday sign. But we can't let Peter know how old he is gonna be today.

Betty - I'm on getting the birthday balloons duty. Ned and I will be at the apartment once we got the things we'll need to surprise Peter.

MJ - May's already on getting the birthday cake duty. Let's hope that we won't screw this up because today is Peter's birthday.

MJ puts away her phone and heads out of the apartment to go with May to get the birthday cake for Peter. A couple of hours later, after getting the birthday cake, MJ and May walk back to the apartment where they meet Ned and Betty at the lobby.

"Looks like we got everything we need to surprise Peter," said Betty.

"Let's head up before he comes home," said May.

Ned pulls out his phone and his eyes widened after reading the text message he received.

"We better make it fast because Peter's on his way home," Ned suggested.

The group quickly takes the elevator and runs to the apartment suite and got started on setting up the the decorations and May uses the lighter to light up the candles on the birthday cake and MJ quickly turns off the lights and the group goes to their hiding places.

After a few minutes, they hear keys rattling and the door opening. When Peter steps into the apartment, he turns on the lights and the group comes out of their hiding place.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"Wow! What's the occasion?" asked Peter.

"It's your birthday, Peter. You should be happy," May responded.

"Happy birthday dude," said Ned.

"Thanks. But you guys didn't have to do this for me," said Peter.

"It's your birthday. Besides, all of us should be celebrating today," said Betty.

MJ walks up to her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Peter. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. So, I planned everything," said MJ.

Peter wraps his arms around MJ and kissed her.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I know. It's your special day. And I didn't want to make you feel more sad since Tony died," she said.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I do without you," said Peter.

"All right, everyone. Let's gather around and sing the birthday song to Peter," said May.

May places the birthday cake down on the table and they all started singing the birthday song to Peter.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Peter! Happy birthday to you!" the group sang.

Peter blows out the candles and smiles for the first time in his life. He then hears the faint voice from Tony in his head.

"Happy birthday, underoos. I really wished that I would still be here and celebrate with you on your special occasion," said Tony.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really miss you a lot," said Peter.

**And that's the end of the chapter for now. So what did you guys think? And has anybody watched the new Star Wars movie The Rise of Skywalker? If you guys watched the early screening, lucky you. For those who read the spoilers before watching the movie, shame on you. I watched it and I loved it. If you guys watched the movie, let me know what you guys think on the reviews section and please keep it spoiler free for those who hasn't seen the movie yet.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Celebrating New Year's Eve

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the thirtieth chapter of this Spideychelle one-shots and drabbles series. First of all, shoutout to Heinorlopez17, who made another request. And second of all, I'm starting school next week, and I only have a few more days until I update the story and I'm gonna do my best to update as much as I can before Monday. In this chapter, Peter and MJ celebrate the New Year's Eve as a year comes to an end. So sit back, and let's get to it. And I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

**I don't own the characters. All of the characters and rights belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Marvel Studios, Columbia Pictures, and Pascal Pictures Production.**

Chapter 30: Celebrating New Year's Eve

Today was a snowy day in New York. Everybody was celebrating the holiday week and the students in Midtown High had two weeks off until they're back in school. One day, Peter was at home alone because May was out getting the decorations for New Year's Eve. While he was watching TV, Peter gets a text message from MJ.

MJ - Hey, dork.

Peter - Hey, what's up?

MJ - Are you excited for New Year's Eve today?

Peter - Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not.

MJ - You don't sound excited. Is it because you haven't been able to move on from your uncle's passing?

Peter - That's definitely one of the problems I've been having.

MJ - I'm coming over. And I am not taking no for an answer.

Peter - Whatever you say. I'll see you soon.

Peter puts his phone on a table beside him and continues watching Home Alone 2 Lost in New York on TV. Despite that the movie was a long time ago, Peter would always end up watching the movie and laugh at the right moment where there was some of the funniest scenes. After the movie ended, Peter gets a text message from Ned.

Ned - Happy New Year, Peter!

Peter - Happy New Year, Ned. How's it going so far?

Ned - It's good. Betty's coming over later so we could count the final seconds together tonight in the next few hours.

Peter - You guys want to come over to my apartment later? MJ's coming over so that all of us could do the countdown tonight.

Ned - Definitely. I'll text Betty and everyone else and let them know we're going over to your apartment to celebrate together.

Peter - Nice. I'll see you guys tonight.

Peter then texts MJ next.

Peter - Hey, MJ. So Ned and everybody else from school is gonna be coming over to celebrate New Year's Eve and the coundown tonight.

MJ - Ned's getting everybody to come over to your apartment tonight?

Peter - Yeah, I thought we shouldn't be the only two celebrating it together.

MJ - That would be nice. I'll see you later tonight.

After the text messaging, Peter puts down his phone and starts cleaning up the whole apartment before everybody arrives. While he was cleaning, he hears the door opening and May walks into the apartment.

"You're busy cleaning up," May stated.

"Yeah, because everybody from Midtown High is coming over tonight for the countdown, so I thought I should get started on cleaning before they come over," said Peter.

"This is the first I hear you say that you're cleaning up for the special occasion," said May.

"Are you gonna help me out?" asked Peter.

"Oh, right. I gotta put down some of the stuff down first," May responded.

May quickly puts down the grocery bags and starts helping Peter clean up by vaccumming the carpet and Peter goes out to throw out the garbage.

After half an hour of cleaning up, the whole apartment was cleaned and all of the garbage were thrown out.

"Wow, I can't believe we had spent half an hour of cleaning up the whole apartment," said Peter.

"Now that everything has been cleaned up, would you mind helping me with the groceries?" asked May.

Peter then gets to work on helping May put away the groceries on where they are originally belong on the shelves.

A few hours later, the sound of the door was knocked and Peter goes to open the door.

"Happy New Year, Peter!" said Mr. Harrington.

"Come in guys," said Peter as he stepped out of the way to let everybody in.

"Let's go, everybody! And don't forget to take your shoes off!" Mr. Harrington shouted.

Everyone from Midtown High walks in the apartment and took off their shoes.

"This is a nice looking apartment," said Jason.

"Thanks," said Peter.

As everybody explores around the apartment, someone else knocks on the door. Peter goes to answer it and to his surprise, it was Happy.

"Happy, hey!" said Peter.

"Peter, Happy New Year!" said Happy.

"Thanks, Happy. Come in," said Peter as he stepped aside to let Happy in.

"May, Happy New Year," said Happy as soon as he saw May.

"Thanks, Happy. You too," said May.

Peter turns on the TV where the NY Daily news is being broadcasted live around New York and everyone else was outside at the Times Sqaure, preparing for the countdown.

"I'm happy that you're here celebrating New Year's Eve with me MJ," said Peter.

"Me too, Peter. I didn't want you to be alone celebrating New Year's Eve," said MJ.

"Guys! The countdown is starting!" Betty shouted.

Peter, MJ, and everyone else gathered around the TV as they start counting down the final seconds of the closing year.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Happy New Year!" they all shouted as the fireworks outside exploded.

As everyone started shouting Happy New Year to each other, Peter holds MJ's hand and looks at her eyes and she flashed a smile.

"Happy New Year MJ," said Peter.

"Happy New Year Peter," said MJ as she kissed her boyfriend.

**And that's the end of the chapter. So what did you guys think? It took me for a while to come up on how to write the chapter. You guys know what to do. I'm taking more requests from the reviews section. Also, I'm gonna be wrapping up the first arc of my Godzilla fanfic before I get started on the second arc King of the Monsters, so keep an eye out for that. If you guys haven't checked out my other fanfics, please take your time to read it and let me know what you guys think.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Going to Rockefeller Center

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the thirty-first chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles and one-shots. First of all, I want to apologize for not updating for a while because I've been super busy with school and I haven't got the time to update, also I'm recharging my creative juice. And second, I want to thank some of you guys for dropping those reviews and being able to stick with me. In this chapter, at the request from HeinorLopez17, Peter takes MJ to Rockefeller Center for ice skating. So, sit back, and enjoy the thirty-first chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All of the rights belong to Marvel Studios.**

Chapter 31: Going to Rockefeller Center

Today was the start of a holiday break in New York City as the students from Midtown High make plans for what they're going to do for the rest of the break. As Peter gets his stuff from his locker since it was a last day of school until the holiday break. MJ then walks up to him.

"What up, dork?" she asked.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. I'm trying to figure out what to do on this holiday break," MJ replied.

"Do you want to go to Rockefeller Center? Everyone's going there to do some ice skating," Peter suggested.

"I don't know how to ice skate," she said.

"I can teach you. I promise I won't let go of your hands," he said.

"You can ice skate? I never heard you mention anything about you ice skating," she said.

"Well now you know. Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Sure. I have nothing to do," she replied.

"Let's go tomorrow. But we should go early because it's gonna be busy later," said Peter.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said MJ.

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow," said Peter.

The next morning, Peter wakes up as he gets ready for his date with MJ and he brushes his teeth and he quickly gets changed. As he was getting ready, May knocks on his bedroom door.

"So, what's your plan today?" May asked.

"I'm taking MJ to Rockefeller Center because I'm teaching her how to ice skate," Peter replied.

"That would explain the sound of you waking up early this morning," said May.

"I have to be there early because it's gonna be very busy later," said Peter.

"Be careful out there, squirt. The sidewalks can be slippery," May reminded him.

"I will. As long as I don't end up injuring myself that is," said Peter.

Peter puts on his gloves, jacket, and hat and he left the apartment to meet with MJ. He was walking through the snowy streets of New York as the snow starts falling.

'I gotta admit, I never had seen snow this beautiful before in my life,' he thought.

After a few minutes of walking, Peter is outside of MJ's apartment and he sends her a quick text message.

Peter - I'm here. How much longer do you need?

MJ - I'm out the door now. I'll be down at the lobby in five minutes.

Peter - Awesome, I'm outside right now.

Peter puts away his phone in his pocket of his jacket and waited for MJ to come down. Five minutes later, he sees her walking towards the front door.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"Hey to you too," she replied.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied.

Peter and MJ walk down the streets holding hands and he looks at her for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just look really amazing today," he replied.

"Thanks. You look really amazing too," said MJ.

"Thank you," said Peter.

After half an hour of walking through the snowy sidewalks, they were right outside of the Rockefeller Center where there was a few people ice skating on the ice rink. Peter goes to the reception and requested the ice skates and the receptionist gives two pairs of ice skates to Peter.

Peter and MJ walk to the bench as they take off their boots and put on their ice skates before walking to the ice rink. Peter maintains his own balance and MJ has a hard time trying to keep her balance. She nearly falls down on the ice, but Peter catches her in the last second.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time keeping my balance," she replied.

"Just hold my hand and you'll be okay," said Peter.

Eventually, MJ held both of Peter's hands and he never let go of her hands. MJ then finally got used to ice skating and she was really glad that Peter was here to teach her how to ice skate properly without falling.

At the end of the day, Peter and MJ put back on their boots and returned their ice skates and they left the Rockefeller Center.

"So, did you like the ice skating experience?" asked Peter.

"I sort of did. But let's not do that again," MJ replied.

"I'm not surprised that you're not a fan of ice skating," he said.

"There are a few things you don't know about me," she said.

"Should I take you home? Or do you want to stay over at my apartment?" he asked.

"Is it okay that I stay in your apartment? I don't want to hear another one of my parents' arguments," she replied.

"Yeah. May always told me you're welcome to stay in my apartment anytime," said Peter.

Peter and MJ walked to his apartment as the snow stops falling from the sky.

"The weather wasn't so bad today," said Peter.

"There was some snow we saw this morning," MJ reminded.

"We always have snow in New York," he said.

Peter takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door as he and MJ stepped in.

"Hey, May!" he called.

"Hey. How was ice skating today?" May asked.

"It was good. But MJ said she doesn't want to do it ever again," Peter replied.

"Take off your jackets. I made some hot chocolate," said May.

Peter and MJ took off their jackets as they sat down on the couch and May gives them two cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, May. We really needed it," said Peter.

The three of them then started talking about ice skating and how fun it was. MJ described her own experience and Peter had never let go of her hands.

**And that's the end of the thirty-first chapter. So, what did you guys think? The reason I didn't update was because my school had moved to online classes as a result of the outbreak and the lockdown and social distancing was issued. And I've been checking in with my friends and my family. If you guys have the time, make sure you check in with your loved ones often. And I'll try my best to update because it's been a while. And you can go on ahead and criticize me for not updating.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Protecting MJ From Brad

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the thirty-second chapter of the Spideychelle drabbles and series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for being able to stick with me with this story. And second, I hope you guys are staying safe during this time because of craziness and the pandemic going on in the world. In this chapter, Peter finds out that Brad is cat-calling MJ and Peter must do whatever he can to protect her and prevent Brad from taking the cat-calling further. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All rights belong to Marvel Studios.**

Chapter 32: Protecting MJ From Brad

Today was another day in Midtown High as the students gather their notebooks from their lockers to prepare for lecture. Peter Parker was at his locker getting his notebook and while he was browsing through his locker, he draws his attention to Brad Davis, who is still sulking about what happened during the field trip in Europe. As MJ is walking by, Brad whistles and boos her and this angers Peter.

'He will never learn to get over MJ since she is with me now,' he thought.

Peter, having enough of Brad and his catcalling attempts, closes his locker and walks over to MJ, with her head down as she walked.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she replied.

"You're not fine, MJ. Brad is catcalling you. And I'm not okay with it," said Peter.

"What can you do, Peter? He's not over me," said MJ.

"I'll think of something. Just stick around with me in the meantime," he said.

MJ nods as Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubs it gently.

Throughout the rest of the day, things got a little bad as Brad continued his catcalling attempts towards MJ and this angers Peter a lot more.

"I just about had it with Brad now. I'm gonna do something about it," said Peter.

"Don't fight him, Peter. It's not worth it. And you're gonna get yourself in trouble," said MJ.

"He almost showed you a picture of me and telling you the truth that I'm Spider-Man while we were in Austria," he said.

"That was a long time ago, Peter. Besides, you used your glasses to delete the picture," she reminded him.

"I guess you're right. If he continues to do this to you, I'm gonna do something about it," said Peter.

At the end of the day, MJ stayed with Peter as he stayed on the lookout for Brad, making sure that Brad doesn't come anywhere near MJ. After closing his locker and getting his backpack, Peter and MJ walked out of the school building as Peter looked around his surroundings and MJ hides behind him.

"It's clear, MJ. Just stay with me and I'll let you know if something is wrong," he said.

MJ did as what she was told and Peter stayed vigilant, hoping that his spider sense will tell him if Brad was anywhere nearby. While walking home, Peter's spider sense goes off, telling him that someone was following him and MJ.

"Brad's following us. Don't turn around. Just keep looking forward and keep walking," he instructed.

After fifteen minutes of being vigilant, Peter and MJ were able to make it to his apartment safely without being followed.

"It's okay, MJ. We lost him," said Peter.

"You sure? I don't want to look over your shoulder," said MJ.

"He's not following us anymore. So it's okay now," he said.

MJ peeked over Peter's shoulder and realized he was right. Brad wasn't following them anymore.

"May I stay at your apartment tonight? I don't feel comfortable about going outside and being followed by Brad," she said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can walk to school together tomorrow morning," he agreed.

The next morning, Peter and MJ walked to school together as Peter stayed on the lookout and unfortunately, he and MJ see Brad in the hallways.

"What do you know? It's Parker and his loser girlfriend," he sneered.

"You know what? I just about had enough of you, Brad. Ever since MJ got together with me, you had been catcalling her non-stop," said Peter.

"She should've got together with me instead of you," said Brad.

"You talked to her too much. Since that's the case, I'll tell the whole school what you did in the summer while we were in Europe," said Peter.

"You wouldn't dare, Parker!" Brad retorted.

"Tell them. Or I will," Peter threatened.

"I'm not telling them anything," said Brad.

"Since you're not gonna tell them anything, I will," said Peter as he turned to the crowd of students, who had gathered around to see what was happening.

"Since everyone is here, here's the truth. During the summer vacation in Europe, Brad took a picture of me in a washroom stall while I wasn't looking. And most of all, he's been catcalling my girlfriend MJ nonstop. Was it wrong of him to do something like this?" Peter asked.

The students started chattering amongest themselves, realizing that the star of the school's basketball team did something really inapproperiate.

"Enough! What's going on?" asked Principal Morita.

"Get to class! All of you!" he ordered sternly to the crowd of students.

The crowd of students dispersed and went to their classes.

"You two. Tell me what's going on. Now," Principal Morita stated.

"Brad's been catcalling MJ since she and I got together in the summer," Peter replied.

"That's not true! Principal Morita, don't believe in anything he said," said Brad.

"That's enough, Mr. Davis. I had heard everything Peter said. From now on for the rest of the school year, you are suspended from the basketball team. And you have detention for the rest of the month," Principal Morita stated.

Brad stood there, shocked.

"That's not fair! I got college scouts coming to a basketball game and this is a really good opportunity for me to play for one of them. I can't be suspended," he protested.

"You're not playing for the school's basketball team. You are suspended from the team effective immediately," said Principal Morita.

The rest of the week was back to normal and Brad had finally stayed away from Peter and MJ as the school's basketball team started to win the games without Brad.

**And that's the end of the thirty-second chapter. So, what did you guys think? I had to Google the word catcalling and I do apologize for not knowing what it is. You guys know what to do now. Make sure you leave a review, favourite, and follow. Also, make sure that you always wash your hands everyday. Stay safe and check in with your friends and your family for their well being during this time.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Ned and Betty Hanging Out

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the thirty-third chapter of the Spideychelle series. First of all, I hope you guys are staying safe and washing your hands because of the ongoing pandemic around the world right now. Second, I want to thank some of you guys for dropping those reviews because that's what allows me to keep going with a story like this. And third, this chapter will focus on Ned and Betty's relationship. I gotta admit, this is the first time that I'm writing a chapter on Ned and Betty. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own the characters. All rights belong to Sony and Marvel Studios.**

Chapter 33: Ned and Betty Hanging Out

Ned Leeds is one of the coolest students in Midtown High and he felt really grateful to be Peter Parker's best friend. Ever since knowing Peter's secret and identity of Spider-Man, Ned has been offering Peter to be his man in the chair services whenever Peter is out there fighting crime as Spider-Man. One day, Ned sets his eyes on Betty Brant, who works as a school reporter with fellow student Jason Ionello.

"Dude, you think I should ask Betty out on a date?" Ned asked Peter.

"I think you should," Peter replied.

"I don't know what to ask her. I mean, I haven't known her for long," said Ned.

"Let me tell you something. First. go ask her to hang out with you. And second, get to know her for a bit and see what interests you both have," Peter suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll probably do that," Ned agreed.

The first bell rings as the students hurried to their class and not get lectured on being late.

The rest of the day went on as the students went to class and Ned hoped that he would get to talk to Betty and ask her to hang out with him before the end of the day.

Ned goes to his history class, which is the last period of the school day. His teacher explained the final days of the second world war and gives Ned and the rest of his classmates an assignment to work on before the final bell rings. Ned starts writing the answers on the questions and once he had finished it, he hands over the assignment before going back to his desk.

'I hope that I will ask Betty to hang out with me,' he thought.

Ned's broken out of his thoughts as the final bell rings and he gets up from his desk and walks to his locker to get his backpack. While he was busy stuffing textbooks in his backpack, he looks over to his right and saw Betty getting her stuff ready.

'This is my only chance that I have to ask Betty to hang out with me,' Ned thought.

After Ned had finished stuffing the textbooks in his backpack, he closes his locker and walks over to Betty.

"Hey Betty," he greeted.

"Hi Ned,' she replied, not looking at him.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Like, maybe get to know each other?" he asked.

"I'll be honest with you. I never had any boys asking me to hang out with them before. But now that you asked, I guess I can hang out with you," she replied.

"Cool. So when do you want to hang out?" said Ned.

"How about this Saturday? I'll dress something nice," Betty suggested.

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you on Saturday then," he said.

On Saturday, Ned gets ready to hang out with Betty. While getting ready, his mother knocks on his bedroom door.

"Hey, love. Who's this friend you're hanging out with?" she asked.

"Betty Brant. She's a reporter for the school and I sort of asked her to hang out with me today," he replied.

"Have fun. But make sure you don't act nervous around her or she'll may never want to hang out with you again," she reminded him.

"I'll try my best not to act nervous around her," said Ned.

After getting dressed, Ned heads out the door before his mother calls him to have fun and not come home late.

Ned walks down the street and brought out his phone to text Betty.

Ned - Hey, Betty. I left my house just now. Where are you?

Betty - I'm still at home. But I'm almost done getting dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Ned - Cool. I'll see you later.

Ned puts away his phone in his pocket and waited for Betty. A few minutes later, someone taps on his shoulder and he turns around and Betty was standing in front of him.

"Hey, sorry for running late. Have you been waiting long?" she asked.

Ned shook his head no and studied Betty thoughtfully. She was wearing a blouse and grey shorts. And she was not wearing her usual headband that pushes the side bangs of her blonde hair.

"Betty, you look, you look really nice today," said Ned.

"Thank you, Ned. You look nice today too," said Betty.

"So, where you want to go?" he asked.

"Let's go check out the museum of the modern arts," she replied.

The two teenagers head to the museum of the modern arts and they check out some of the amazing art as well as the exhibitions. They take pictures of the art in different exhibitions and they take a selfie together.

"So where do you want to go next?" Betty asked.

"Let's get some ice cream. I'm craving a frozen dessert right now," Ned replied.

Ned and Betty left the museum of the modern arts and walked to the nearest ice cream store and Ned goes to the counter and ordered two different ice cream flavours. After paying and given the ice cream cones by the employees, the two teens walk out of the ice cream store and walked down the street.

"Are you having fun so far?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I sure am. How about you?" asked Betty.

"I'm definitely having the time of my life," he replied.

Ned and Betty then head to the movie theatre to watch The Maze Runner The Death Cure because it was the finale to The Maze Runner saga. After watching the movie, they left the theatre and head to the park.

"This has been the best day I've ever had," said Ned.

"Me too. We should do something like this again," Betty agreed.

**And that will be the end of the thirty-third chapter for now. So, what do you guys think? Was it cheesy? Sorry it took me for so long to update. I had to recharge my thinking ideas. I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. And also, everyone hasn't been following a social and physical distancing order that's been issued. Here in my hometown, people had been gathering and protesting, demanding that the lockdown is to be lifted. I mean, it's not hard to follow one simple order to stay home. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Happy Birthday, MJ!

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the thirty-fourth chapter of the Spideychelle one shots and drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for being patient with me. And second, I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. In this chapter, MJ's birthday is coming up and Peter has something planned. Will this work out? Well, you'll have to find out and see for yourselves. Let's get to it, shall we?**

**I don't own the characters and the song's lyrics. All rights belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe and singer Elton John.**

Chapter 34: Happy Birthday, MJ!

Today was another day in Midtown High as the whole school has changed since half of all life was wiped from existence by Thanos five years ago until the Avengers brought them back and fought for their lives until Iron Man sacrificed himself to save the world. MJ, who was among those who came back, hasn't been feeling herself lately since her parents' constant argument. While she got lost in her thoughts, a pair of hands covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" a male voice asked.

"Is it my boyfriend Peter?" she asked.

"Yep. You guessed it right," Peter replied.

Peter removed his hands and MJ turned around as they kissed each other.

"Guess what day it is," he said.

"I don't want to know," she said sarcastically.

"It's your birthday," Peter reminded.

"I don't celebrate my birthday all that much," said MJ.

"It can't be that bad," he said.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday all that much because of my parents' constant bickering," she said.

"You should celebrate your birthday more often with everyone like me for example," he said.

"Like I said, I don't like celebrating my own birthday. So just drop it please," she said.

"I'm not going to drop it. We celebrated my birthday not too long ago. So, I'm gonna help you celebrate it," said Peter.

"Fine by me. But it's your idea," said MJ.

A couple of hours later after school, Peter goes shopping to get everything ready for MJ's birthday and Peter hoped that this will go well or this might've been all for nothing.

After almost half an hour of getting supplies, Peter finally got everything he needed on his list of things he has to buy. He returns to his apartment and he starts cleaning everything up to get ready for MJ's big birthday party. Before he finished setting everything up, he hears someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" he said.

Peter opens the door and Ned and Betty were standing there.

"Hey, guys. Come on in," said Peter as he stepped aside to let Ned and Betty come in.

"How's the setup going?" asked Ned.

"Everything's almost set up. All I need to do is set up the happy birthday banner and hopefully it will turn out good," Peter replied.

"You better hurry. MJ just texted and she's on her way up," said Betty.

"I'm gonna need a little help," said Peter.

Together, the three of them hurried and set everything up before bringing the birthday cake out of the refrigator and using the lighter to light the candle. Then, they hear the footsteps outside and Peter realized it's MJ.

"She's coming. Get to your hiding places," he said.

Peter, Ned, and Betty got to their hiding places and they heard the door opening. When the lights were turned on, it was their cue to come out of their hiding places.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, MJ!" they shouted.

"You guys did all of this for me? You shouldn't have," said MJ.

"We had to. Today's your special occasion," said Betty.

The four friends starts eating the birthday cake before Peter heads to his bedroom to get a guitar. He then starts singing to MJ.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside," Peter started while playing the guitar.

"I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live," he continued.

"If I was a sculptor but then again no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind

While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting

But these things I do

You see I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world," he finished.

After he finished, MJ is in tears and Peter puts down the guitar and walks over to her.

"Happy birthday MJ," said Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. This has to be a wonderful day for me," said MJ.

**And that's the end of the thirty-fourth chapter. So what did you guys think? I have a question for you guys. Which song from Post Malone is your favourite? Mine is Circles because of his voice in a way I never heard before. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. Also, stay safe and take care of yourselves and your loved ones around you during this pandemic.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Moving in With Peter

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the thirty-fifth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank some of you for being patient with me. And second, I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. In this chapter, MJ moves in with Peter when she finds out that her parents are filing a divorce. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I don't own the characters. All rights belong to Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures.**

Chapter 35: Moving in With Peter

Michelle Jones, or as her friends calls her MJ, didn't have a nice and loving family. Her parents had constantly argued and this would make MJ run away from her home and she would run into the arms of her boyfriend, Peter Parker. One day, while at home, MJ was in her bedroom reading a book quietly. However, her peace and quiet wouldn't last long. Her parents started arguing again and she just has about enough of their constant argument and the headache she's been getting. She puts down her book before opening the door in anger.

"I had enough of you guys arguing! Your constant yelling at each other is giving me a headache and I had to take painkillers! I'm gonna give you two choices. Option one, work things out. Or option two, if I hear anymore of your argument, I'm moving out. You understand that?" she asked.

With that said, MJ puts on her jacket and walked out of her home. While walking, MJ ends up getting another painful headache. She brings out her phone and calls the only person who understands her situation.

"MJ?" Peter asked as soon as he answered.

"Peter, can you come and meet me at the park? I can't stand my parents anymore," said MJ.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon," he said.

MJ puts away her phone in her pocket and sat down on a nearby bench. A few minutes later, she hears footsteps approaching her.

"I'm here," said Peter.

"Please sit down," said MJ.

Peter sat down beside MJ and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What is it? Something happened?" he asked.

"I'm just had about enough of my parents and their constant argument. And I think they might be filing for a divorce soon," she replied.

"Oh, no. I'm really sorry to hear that MJ," said Peter as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Is it okay if I moved in with you and May?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. May said you're always welcome to stay in the apartment as long as you like," Peter replied.

MJ buried her head on Peter's shoulder as he rubbed her shoulder in a comfort way.

The next day ended up becoming more worse for MJ. When her parents came home, MJ's mother was holding a paper in her hands.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" MJ asked.

"Honey. Your dad and I are filing a divorce," MJ's mother replied.

"No. No. You can't. You can't file a divorce. I don't believe you," said MJ.

"Honey, it's true. You have to believe us," MJ's father said simply.

They try to approach their daughter and comfort her, but MJ slaps their arms away.

"Don't come near me. I'm moving in with Peter," said MJ as tears starts to fall on her face.

MJ turns away from her parents before she runs off to her room and slammed the bedroom door before jumping on her bed as she cried on her pillow. She then started packing up her clothes and everything she needed because it was the final straw. She gave her parents two choices and the decision that they made is filing a divorce.

After packing up everything that she needed, she closed her suitcase before grabbing her backpack and left the house keys on the table. MJ heads outside before turning to take one last look at the place she used to call home. But it isn't anymore.

'I'm done with the two people who I used to call my parents. And I'm done living in a place I used to call home. And now it's time to move in with Peter and start a new chapter,' she thought.

Meanwhile with Peter, he got to work on cleaning up his apartment because May had left to go to work for the rest of the day and Peter had the place to himself. While he was busy cleaning, his phone rings and he puts down the broomstick before grabbing his phone from the kitchen table.

"Hello?" he asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Peter, I'm on my way to your apartment. I'll tell you soon as I get there," MJ replied.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'm just cleaning up right now," said Peter.

"I'll see you soon," she said.

Peter hangs up before getting back into cleaning up. He quickly puts away his suit in his closet and he straightens the blanket before making sure that there wasn't any wrinkles.

'That should do it for now. I better inspect and see if I missed any spots,' he thought.

Peter then walked out of his bedroom and checked to see if he had missed any spots while cleaning.

'Well, looks like I didn't miss any spots. I gotta admit, I've kept myself busy,' he thought.

Then, Peter's Spidey senses goes off as someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming," he called.

Peter looked through the peephole and saw MJ outside the door with her suitcase and backpack in hand. He opened the door.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"Hey to you too. May I come in?" she asked.

Peter steps aside as MJ walked in through the door before Peter closed and locked the door.

"What is it? You said you had someting to tell me," said Peter.

"My parents are filing a divorce. I gave them two choices and the decision they made is filing a divorce. And I ended up packing up my suitcase because I had thought about moving in with you and May," MJ explained.

Peter's eyes widened when MJ told him her parents are filing a divorce.

'Whoa. MJ wasn't kidding when she told me her parents were filing for a divorce,' he thought.

"You can move your stuff to my bedroom. But just make sure you put away your clothes nicely because I had just finished cleaning up," he said.

"Good. It's gonna be my turn soon to clean up the place too," she agreed.

The next few days ended up becoming good for MJ since she had moved in to live with Peter and May and for the first time in her life, MJ felt happy that she moved in with someone who had understood her family situation.

**And that's the end of the thirty-fifth chapter. So what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long for me to update because my mind wasn't in the rightful place and I've been keeping myself busy with my Godzilla fanfic and I updated my Runaways fanfic last month. I really haven't got much love for my Runaways fanfic story since the series ended with three seasons. And I ended up hoping that you guys would check it out and offered any thoughts or criticism. But anyway, that's it for the chapter for now. And I'm open to more suggestions and requests. I hope you guys do well. Stay safe and stay healthy.**


	36. Chapter 36 - The Picnic Date

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the thirty-sixth chapter of the Peter and MJ drabbles series. First of all, I want to thank you guys for being patient and supporting this story. And second, I had finally wrapped up the second half of my Godzilla fanfic and I can finally draw my attention to this fanfic. In this one, Peter and MJ go on a picnic date at a park and they hope that it will go well. So let's get to it.**

**All rights belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Stan Lee. Not me.**

Chapter 36: The Picnic Date

Today was another busy day in New York where everyone goes on with their day, whether it's going to work, going to school, or perhaps taking a day off to spend time with their loved ones. Peter Parker is one of those people taking a day off from crime fighting to spend time with his girlfriend, Michelle, or as everyone calls her MJ. In school, Peter walks over to MJ.

"Hey MJ," he greeted her.

"Hey nerd," she replied.

"Do you have plans this upcoming weekend?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Oh. I was actually wondering if you want go to Central Park for our picnic date," said Peter.

"I would love to go there for our picnic date," said MJ.

"Cool. I'll see you on Saturday," he said.

Peter walks away to his next class as he feels really excited for his upcoming picnic date with MJ to Central Park. His best friend, Ned taps him on the shoulder.

"Dude, you want to hang out with me and Betty this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I got a picnic date with MJ to Central Park this weekend," Peter replied.

"Makes sense. We can hang out another time," said Ned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," said Peter.

"Don't worry about it. We're still best buds," said Ned.

Peter and Ned does their handshake before walking off to separate classrooms.

At the end of the day, Peter goes home, while thinking about his upcoming picnic date he arranged with MJ.

'I need to think of what kind of stuff she really likes,' he thought.

Just then, Peter is then broken out of his thoughts when his spider senses tingle, telling him that a crime is happening.

'Can't I take a day off from crime fighting for once?' he asked himself.

Peter walks to nearby alleyway and he quickly changes into his Spidey suit before swinging away to stop a crime. He chases a thief, who had stolen a bike. Peter then lands in front of the thief, surprising him.

"I don't think the bike belongs to you," said Peter as he fired a web and left the bike thief dangling by his feet.

"Thanks, Spider-Man! I owe you one," said the bike owner.

"Anytime. Just doing my job," Peter replied.

Peter quickly swings away and returned to the alleyway before changing back to his normal clothes.

"Well, I ended that crime relatively quick today," Peter said to himself.

On Saturday afternoon, Peter was in his bedroom, getting ready for his picnic date with MJ.

"How's it going, Pete?" asked May.

"Good. I'm just getting ready for my picnic date with MJ," he replied.

"This is the first time I'm hearing that you had arranged a picnic date with someone like MJ," said May.

"I hope this goes well or otherwise I planned this for nothing," said Peter.

"Just hope for the best and it will go well for you and MJ," said May.

After a few minutes of getting changed, Peter heads out of the apartment to meet with MJ and take her to Central Park for their date.

'Well. Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself.

Peter walks to MJ's apartment and he quickly texted her to let her know that he has arrived to pick her up for their date. After almost fifteen minutes of waiting, MJ walks out of her apartment, wearing a Green Day t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied.

The two teenagers walked down the streets to Central Park as they talked along the way.

"Hey, so I don't know if you heard. Ned asked me to hang out with him and Betty today and I politely declined to hang out with you on our picnic date today," said Peter.

"Really? We could invite them to our date at Central Park today," said MJ.

"I know. But Ned said we can do it another time." he said.

"Then let's do it another time. The four of us can enjoy our double date together at Central Park like today," she said.

They arrived at Central Park and Peter sets up a blanket before putting down and opened the picnic basket. He and MJ sat down on the blanket as they ate different stuff like mashed potatoes, bread, and much more.

"So, what do you think? Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I sure am," she replied.

"Glad to hear it. We should do this more often," said Peter.

After nearly half an hour of sitting and eating at Central Park, Peter folds the blanket and closed the picnic basket and he and MJ walked out of Central Park. They then walked together back to MJ's apartment.

"This is it. Thanks for the day today Peter," said MJ.

"You're welcome. I really had a good day today too," Peter agreed.

MJ then kissed Peter on the lips before she pulled away.

"Bye Peter," she said.

"Later MJ," he said.

**And that's the end of the thirty-sixth chapter for now. So what you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Have you guys watched the trailer for Tom Holland's upcoming Netflix movie with Robert Pattinson? This is the first time I heard that Tom Holland is starring in a Netflix movie. But anyway, let me know you think of this chapter if you love it or hate it. As always, stay safe and keep two metres apart.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Breakfast in Bed

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome to the thirty-seventh chapter of this Spideychelle one-shots and drabbles series. First, I want to thank some of you guys for your support because this is what allows me to keep going with a story like this, And second, this chapter is basically the second part of the thirty-fifth chapter. This is my first time doing a chapter on breakfast in bed, so please bare with me if I make any spelling mistakes. So sit back, and let's get right to it.**

**All of the rights belong to Marvel Studios and Spider-Man creators Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko.**

Chapter 37: Breakfast in Bed

After moving to Peter's apartment, MJ had been adjusting to being settled after dealing with her parents' fallout but she was able to get used to living in a different place without her parents for the first time in her life.

On Saturday morning, MJ wakes up in Peter's arms, she brushed her messy hair out of her eyes before gently removing his arms and getting up from his bed. She opens the bedroom door quietly without waking him up because she didn't need to make any noise to disturb him since he likes to sleep in on the weekend.

After coming out of his bedroom, MJ lets out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes and she almost bumps into someone.

"Good morning MJ," Peter's aunt May greeted.

"Good morning Miss Parker," MJ replied.

"You can call me May. After all, you are living with me and Peter," said May.

"Right, I keep forgetting about it. I'm sorry," said MJ.

"No worries. You don't need to apologize," said May.

"You're up early today," said MJ.

"I always wake up early in the morning because I have to go to work," said May.

"That makes sense," MJ agreed.

"So what's up? You got something planned today?" asked May.

"Well, now since I moved in, I was planning to make breakfast in bed for Peter while he continues to sleep in the morning," MJ replied.

"Just make sure you do your best and don't overdo things," said May.

"I can do that," said MJ.

"Well, I gotta go now because I don't want to be late for work. Don't make a mess," said May as she heads out the door.

"I won't. Have a good day May," said MJ.

"Bye MJ," said May as she closed and locked the door.

After May left, MJ walks to the washroom to clean herself up before she goes around the kitchen's cabinets, trying to figure out what kind of breakfast Peter would like. Fifteen minutes later, unable to think of an idea, MJ changes into her clothes before heading out to the grocery store to buy some items she needed for her breakfast in bed idea. She grabs a pack of bacon, eggs, and bread to make some french toast.

Feeling happy and satisfied, MJ goes to the checkout and paid for the items before leaving the store and walking back to the apartment. She unlocks the door with her new house keys and entered before locking the front door and setting the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and the keys on the dining table. She quietly walked to Peter's bedroom and opened the door and he was still asleep.

'Oh, good. Now it is the time to make breakfast and surprise him,' she thought.

MJ puts on an apron and took the bacon, eggs, and bread out of the grocery bags before turning on the stove. She opens a drawer, took a pair of scissors, and cuts open a pack of bacon before placing the bacon strips on the frying pan. Five minutes later, MJ takes the cooked bacon strips and placed it on the plate before cracking two eggs on the frying pan and putting two bread on the toaster. She then sings a song as a way to help her concentrate while she kept watch on the eggs being cooked. Two minutes later, MJ used a utensil and took the two cooked eggs out of the frying pan and placing it on the plate along with the prepared bread. She unplugs the toaster before placing the frying pan on the sink and letting it cool off with water. She then removes the apron and looked at the cooked food, feeling pleased that she was able to make breakfast without complications. She hears Peter waking up, and this was her opportunity to surprise him. She placed the plate as well as a fork and a knife on a tray and walked to his bedroom before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Peter replied groggily.

MJ opened the door and Peter was surprised by the food that were prepared.

"Good morning Peter," MJ greeted.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"I sure did. Bacon, eggs, and toast. I wanted to surprise you," she replied.

"You shouldn't have. I love it," he said.

MJ placed the tray in front of Peter and he sniffed the cooked food.

"It smells so good. Thank you MJ," said Peter.

"I hope you love my cooking," said MJ.

Peter picked up the fork and knife as he ate the food. Two minutes later, Peter finished eating the food as MJ picked up the tray.

"Let me help you out," he said as he got up from his bed.

"No, no. Go clean up. Don't worry about me," she said.

"You're my girlfriend. I need to help you out because I don't want you to do this by yourself," he said.

Peter and MJ walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen as MJ placed the plate in the sink and they get started on washing the frying pan as well as the plate, the cutlery, and the tray with soap and hot water.

"Thanks for surprising me with the cooked food this morning MJ," said Peter.

"You're welcome, Peter. Did you like my cooking?" asked MJ.

"I did. You and May should do cooking together," he replied.

"I would love that. I need to learn how to make good food like today," she said.

'Today is a good day after all. I feel happy about my cooking,' she thought.

**And that would be the end of the thirty-seventh chapter for now. So what did you guys think of it? It took me a few days to come up with how I could write this chapter. I also updated my Runaways fanfic recently and I'm currently writing the thirty-second chapter of the third and final arc for my Godzilla fanfic and it's a work in progress. Let me know what you guys thought on the reviews section.**


	38. Chapter 38 - The Devastating News

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with more Spideychelle drabbles. This is the thirty-eighth chapter of the one-shots. I want to thank some of you guys for supporting this story because this is what allows me to keep going. This chapter is dedicated to actor Chadwick Boseman, who passed away after his long battle with colon cancer. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I don't own the characters. All rights belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

Chapter 38: The Devastating News

Today was another day in Queens as everyone goes on with their day, whether if it's going to work, or staying home. Peter, in his Spidey suit, was patrolling around the neighbourhood and hasn't stopped any crime yet. While swinging around the city, his AI Karen comes online.

"Peter, you have an incoming call," Karen informed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Shuri of Wakanda. Would you like to answer?" Karen replied.

Peter lands on a rooftop of a nearby building.

"Answer the call please," said Peter.

Karen obligated and answered the incoming call.

"Shuri, it's good to hear your voice. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Peter? I have some sad news," Shuri replied in a cracked voice.

"Slow down, Shuri. What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"T'Challa passed away. My mother told me this morning when she went to find him," she replied.

Peter felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He hoped that he heard it wrong.

"Peter? Are you still there?" asked Shuri.

Peter removed his Spidey mask, unable to reply. He suddenly falls on his knees and broke down into tears. He didn't know T'Challa for that long since they fought side by side against Captain America in Germany until they teamed up with the Avengers in their final stand against Thanos and the Black Order.

"Karen, end the call. Please," said Peter in a cracked voice as he put his mask back on.

"Is there anyone you would like to call, Peter?" asked Karen.

"Would you call MJ, please?" he asked.

"Certainly, Peter. Calling MJ," replied Karen.

"Hey, Peter. What's up?" asked MJ as soon as she answered.

"MJ, would you come over to my apartment? I got something I need to tell you," he replied.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said as she hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, MJ arrived at Peter's apartment and unlocked the door with her keys.

"Peter? I'm here," she said as she entered.

He doesn't reply and sobbed uncontrollably with his hand covering his eyes. MJ is concerned as she sat down beside him.

"Peter, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"King T'Challa of Wakanda is dead," he replied as he looked up and looked at her in the eyes.

MJ gasped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She has heard stories about T'Challa being crowned as the King of Wakanda after the death of his father T'Chaka.

"Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry," she said as she hugged him.

Peter continued to cry, unable to hold on to his tears anymore.

The next day, the citizens of Wakanda announced that there will be a funeral for T'Challa and Shuri invites Peter to attend the funeral and pay his respects to T'Challa. Peter puts on his suit and tie before Karen calls him.

"Peter, Shuri has arranged a transportation for you to get to Wakanda. Will you accept?" asked Karen.

"Accept it, please," replied Peter.

After Peter puts on his suit, he steps out of his apartment and heard a transport in the air before it landed and the rear doors opened.

"Are you Peter Parker?" asked Everett Ross, a CIA agent and T'Challa's friend and ally.

"That would be me," replied Peter.

"Get on board. We're heading to Wakanda," Agent Ross ordered.

Peter boarded the transport as it took off before heading to its destination, Wakanda.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of flying from New York, the Wakandan aircraft enters the barrier that's protecting Wakanda. Peter gets up from his seat and he was amazed by the sight of Wakanda. The aircraft then makes a landing and Peter and Ross stepped out as the rear doors opened.

"Shuri?" asked Peter as he met face to face with the princess of Wakanda.

"Thank you for coming, Peter. I'm really sorry I had to get you out at this time," Shuri replied.

"No worries, it's fine. At least I can do is pay my respects to the king of Wakanda," said Peter.

Peter followed Shuri to the church where the citizens of Wakanda sat down and waited for the funeral to start.

"Good day, citizens of Wakanda. Today, we are holding a funeral for T'Challa, the king of Wakanda and the successor of our original king T'Chaka. As you all know, T'Challa had made hard decisions to prevent Wakanda from starting a war. He then made a decision to open Wakanda to the rest of the world in hopes that Wakanda and the world will work together, just like King T'Chaka had wished. And now, I would like to invite Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri to come up and say a few words," the pastor stated.

Peter looked up as the mother and daughter stood in front of the altar.

"My son T'Challa was the best king that all of our people could ask for. One day before he became the king, my husband, T'Chaka, and I would always talk about that one day T'Challa would become the successor and ruler of our country. After T'Chaka's untimely passing, T'Challa then became the next king of Wakanda. T'Challa gave his heart to protect the people of Wakanda and ensure that no one would sit on the throne," Ramonda started.

"As my brother said before his passing, In my culture, death is not the end. And he was right about it. Death is not the end for our African culture," said Shuri.

The funeral then ended, Shuri and Ramonda walked to the coffin and they placed their hands to pay their respects to T'Challa, followed by Okoye, the general of Dora Milaje, and Peter followed suit and placed his hand on the coffin.

"Goodbye, my king," Okoye stated in Xhosa, the traditional language of Wakanda.

"Goodbye, T'Challa. You were the best ally I could ask for," said Peter.

**And that is the end of the thirty-eighth chapter. So what did you guys think? It took me for a while to think of how to write this. And it's almost been a month since he passed away. Rest In Peace, Chadwick Boseman.** **You will be missed, but not forgotten. I want to ask you guys this. What was your favourite movie that you loved watching Chadwick Boseman in? I loved watching him in Black Panther and Avengers Endgame.**


End file.
